La fortune sourit au damné
by Alexandra D. Lestrange
Summary: Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'identité de l'étranger qui avait débarqué dans sa maison sans prévenir, mais que cela lui plaise ou non, celui-ci était dorénavant sous sa responsabilité .UA version française. Traduite par Kisilin jusqu'au chapitre 14
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Les réunions de l'Ordre du Phénix étaient toujours quelque peu désordonnées. Il y avait tout simplement trop de personnes qui s'y impliquaient pour qu'il y règne un réel ordre. Et cela n'aidait pas que le square Grimmaurd soit vraiment trop petit pour accueillir le nombre de personnes qui régulièrement essayaient de s'y entasser. En fait, il était physiquement impossible d'y réunir tous les membres de l'ordre. Non, que tout l'Ordre se réunirait au même endroit. Cela serait bien trop dangereux!

Cela signifiait donc que la plupart des informations étaient transmises à travers les rangs de l'Ordre par un hasardeux moyen de communication, que des personnes plus sensées appelleraient « commérages ou ragot ». Des moyens officiels de communication existaient en cas d'urgence ou dans les rares cas où il y avait des informations à savoir absolument, mais la plupart des membres de l'Ordre apprenaient plus lors de banales conversations qu'auprès de leur contact officiel.

Il y avait par contre un groupe noyau de sorcier et de sorcière qui était plus au moins mis au courant par de très irrégulières réunions tenues dans la glorieuse et estimée maison des Black. Sirius n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qui déterminait exactement la promotion pour entrer dans ce cercle fermé, mais il suspectait que cela avait beaucoup avoir avec les caprices d'Albus Dumbledore. Et de toute façon qui était-il pour questionner le tout puissant directeur? Quoi qu'il en soit, Sirius soupçonnait fortement d'y être inclus seulement parce qu'ils utilisaient sa maison et il n'allait pas risquer de perdre sa place en posant trop de questions.

Et voilà pourquoi Sirius se trouvait à essayer de combattre son ennui en ce dimanche après-midi tout en écoutant une oh ! Combien pratique, mais combien ennuyeuse, conversation sur le recrutement de l'Ordre.

En ce moment même, Minerva McGonagall et Alastor Maugrey étaient en train de débattre sur le recrutement des sixième et septième années qui étaient encore à Poudlard. McGonagall était complément horrifié à cette idée, tandis que Maugrey hésitait entre les risques que cela impliquait pour leurs sécurités et les avantages d'avoir des ressources du même âge que les jeunes recrues des Mangemorts.

Sirius regarda autour de la salle, évaluant les réactions pour faire passer son ennui, faute de mieux. Albus près de l'âtre de la cheminée avait l'air pensif, mais comme à son habitude aucune autre émotion n'apparaissait sur son visage. Frank et Alice Londubat étaient assis à quelques pieds du directeur. Alice semblait incertaine. Frank quant à lui avait un regard calculateur qui laissait Sirius croire que celui-ci était plutôt pour l'idée. Ensuite Arthur et Molly Weasley étaient assis dans le coin, de furieux murmures provenant de leur coin donnaient l'impression à Sirius que Arthur tentait d'empêcher Molly de lancer un sort à quiconque recruterait ses enfants.

Rogue quant à lui — Sirius frissonna à la pensée que Rogue était à moins de dix pieds de sa maison- arborait un air renfrogné. Non que cela différait de son air habituel ! De toute façon, qui s'intéressait à ce qu'un bâtard graisseux pensait? Sirius posa son regard sur James.

James Potter rencontra son regard et fit un geste peiné et désespéré vers Lily. La femme de son meilleur ami avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains avec l'expression de détresse qu'elle avait toujours lorsque le sujet «enfant» venait à être mentionné.

Lily Potter, la seule personne connut de l'histoire à avoir survécu au sortilège Avada kedavra.

Il y avait de cela vingt-deux ans, Lily Potter était enceinte de huit mois quand Voldemort jeta ce sortilège impardonnable qui rebondit ensuite sur lui.

Le corps de Lord Voldemort fut détruit ce jour-là, l'enfant dans le ventre de sa mère mourut et celle-ci perdit la capacité d'avoir d'autres enfants.

Cela avait été un coup dur, même avec la défaite de Voldemort. De plus, cet enfoiré avait trouvé une façon de revenir en vie et en seulement un an les choses étaient devenues si mauvaises que l'on parlait de recruter des enfants dans les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix.

Sirius fit des gestes pour que James sorte Lily de la pièce au plus vite. Si quelque chose d'important venait à être mentionné, ils pourraient être mis au courant plus tard. Remus devrait être informé de toute façon puisqu'il n'avait pu être présent à la réunion. Et évidemment, Peter aussi.

Sirius ne comprenait pas cette exclusion. Des maraudeurs, le seul qui ne faisait pas partie du groupe noyau était Peter Pettigrow. Albus savait que de toute façon, ils allaient partager avec lui toute information réellement importante. Alors, pourquoi ne pas le laisser y assister? Cela laissait croire à Sirius que leur vieux directeur ne faisait pas pleinement confiance au rat. Cette pensée mettait Sirius mal à l'aise et lui faisait taire des choses qu'il aurait dites à Peter sans cela.

Des choses comme Severus Rogue.

Seul les personnes dans la pièce, et Lunard, connaissaient tout à propos de Rogue. L'existence même de leur espion était un secret bien gardé. Et malgré la haine de Sirius à l'égard de Rogue, il n'allait pas mettre sa vie en danger. Pas depuis cette fois en sixième année.

De toute façon, Severus Rogue était important dans l'Ordre d'une manière que Sirius ne pourrait jamais égaler.

Sirius ne connaissait pas entièrement l'histoire, mais de ce qu'il avait compris Rogue était venu voir Albus Dumbledore avant la tentative de meurtre à l'encontre de Lily.

Et après la défaite de Voldemort, ses informations avaient permis de mettre en prison quelques mangemorts importants, même si beaucoup d'autres s'étaient sauvés en prétendant être sous l'Impérium ou bien avec l'aide de quelques Gallions bien placés. A présent, l'espion leur permettait d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur Voldemort.

Revenant sur terre, Sirius nota que James essayait d'emmener Lily dans la cuisine. Avec de la chance, Kreature aurait fait ce qu'il avait été ordonné de faire et aurait mis quelque chose de comestible sur la table. Satané elfe de maison!

La voix cassante de Rogue fit revenir l'attention de Sirius vers la conversation.

— Aussi fascinante que cette discussion soit, il y a d'autres endroits où je dois être, s'il n'y a rien à ajouter?

Albus ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand un flash de lumière jaune apparut au milieu de la pièce.

Sirius laissa échapper une exclamation et sortit sa baguette magique. Le flash de lumière tourbillonna et s'agrandit en un vortex formé de multiples lumières aux couleurs différentes.

— Restez loin! cria Maugrey inutilement.

Sirius risqua un coup d'œil autour de la salle, nota que tout le mode restait très loin de la perturbation, leur baguette levée prête à l'utiliser.

Après, un moment le tourbillon de magie pure s'arrêta à six pieds de hauteur et cinq de largeur.

— C'est quoi ça? demanda Frank.

— Un accroc, répondit Dumbledore.

— Un qu… commença James.

Le tourbillon produisit une corolle de lumière brillante, aveuglant temporairement les occupants de la pièce et en faisant jurer quelques-uns.

Cela prit un moment à Sirius pour réaliser que l'une des personnes jurant n'était absolument pas dans la pièce auparavant.

Où le vortex était apparut un jeune homme se tenait, criant des jurons qui auraient fait rougir l'Auror le plus endurcit.

— Surveillez votre langue jeune homme, sermonna Molly Weasley automatiquement.

Il s'arrêta et la regarda incrédule une seconde. Puis, son incrédulité se transforma en pur choc.

D'un pouce peut-être plus court que James, l'étranger avait les cheveux en pagaille qui tombaient au niveau de ses épaules et des yeux verts clairs cachés par une longue franche.

Dans la vingtaine, pas plus âgé que vingt-cinq ans, évalua Sirius.

Il portait des vêtements moldus, pourtant la baguette fermement tenue dans sa main signifiait clairement qu'il était un sorcier.

Sirius put pratiquement voir le moment où le gamin revint de son état de choc. Ses yeux se durcirent, son visage perdit rapidement toute expression et sa posture se transforma en quelque chose de beaucoup plus défensif. L'emprise sur sa baguette s'ajusta. Sirius sentit une légère impulsion de magie, un sort qu'il reconnut comme un de ses propres trucs d'Auror. Situer tout le monde dans la pièce sans avoir à se retourner.

Dû à la façon dont il était apparut le gamin était entouré. Un rapide calcul indiqua à Sirius que le jeune homme pouvait le voir, ainsi que Molly, Arthur, Maugrey et peut-être Rogue si sa vision périphérique était bonne.

— Lâche ta baguette, commanda Maugrey.

— Il n'y a pas moyen que je laisse tomber ma seule défense, répondit calmement une voix de ténor.

— Tu es encerclé, mon garçon, répliqua Maugrey. Tu n'as pas d'autre choix.

— Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ? demanda Albus abruptement, s'étant déplacé pour être dans le champ de vision de l'étranger.

La reconnaissance ainsi que quelque chose d'indéfinissable apparut dans les yeux verts de l'étranger.

— Harry, il répondit rapidement. Et vous êtes Albus Dumbledore.

— Je le suis, dit Dumbledore même si ce n'était pas une question.

— Prouvez-le !

Sirius aurait presque ri à cette déclaration. Qui demandait une preuve de l'identité de Dumbledore? Et comment le gamin allait-il faire la différence? Albus caressa sa barbe en réfléchissant :

— J'avoue que je ne suis pas totalement certain de savoir comment le faire. Beaucoup de ce que vous devez savoir est du domaine public.

Harry sembla le considérer.

— Vous avez un frère. Quel est son nom?

Sirius fut plutôt impressionné. Peu de personnes connaissaient cette information.

— Alberforth, répondit Albus, de la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux.

Harry acquiesça.

— Et votre sœur?

Une sœur? Quelle sœur? Sirius vit brièvement le choc sur le visage de Dumbledore avant que ses traits redeviennent neutres.

— Ariana, vint doucement la réponse.

Le changement d'expression se fit presque aussi instantanément que la dernière fois. Harry baissa sa baguette et l'offrit à Dumbledore.

— Désolé, il murmura tandis qu'Albus prenait sa baguette. Je devais être sûr.

— Ce n'est pas grave, jeune homme, votre prudence est admirable. Cependant, je serais curieux de savoir comment vous avez eu ces informations sur ma famille.

— Je suis bien plus intéressé de savoir où je me trouve, et là quelque chose changea dans l'expression de Harry. Ou bien à quelle date nous sommes.

— Nous sommes le 31 juillet, 2002, répondit Sirius.

Harry le regarda un moment. Puis, une grimace apparut sur son visage.

— Voilà qui ajoute de la crédibilité à la théorie du voyage dans le temps et c'est toujours le 12 square Grimmaurd, ce qui veut dire que je n'ai pas exactement changé d'endroit.

Personne n'avait rien à ajouter à cela, surtout que Harry avait plutôt l'air de se parler à lui-même. Ses yeux verts firent le tour de la pièce notant les baguettes à moitié baissées (sauf dans le cas de Maugrey ) et les regards suspicieux.

— Ça vous dérange si je m'assois ? demanda Harry directement à Maugrey.

Ce fut Albus qui répondit :

— Allez-y, Harry c'est ça ?

—Il y a un nom pour aller avec votre prénom ? questionna Maugrey pendant qu'Harry prenait un siège dans le coin de la pièce.

Sirius nota qu'il avait pris un siège où il pouvait garder un œil sur tout le monde et qu'en dépit du ton de sa voix, il était encore extrêmement tendu.

— Aucun que je suis prêt à partager tout de suite.

Maugrey renifla, un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

— Finalement, je rencontre quelqu'un qui est vigilant et il s'avère que cette personne est celle dont nous avons besoin de soutirer des informations.

Harry sourit à cette réalité.

— J'ai appris du meilleur.

C'était officiel. Ce gamin était plus qu'étrange.

Non que ce soit vraiment un gamin, mais il était assez jeune pour que Sirius ne puisse arrêter de penser à lui comme tel.

— Quel âge as-tu? questionna doucement Lily.

Le jeune homme les regarda encore comme s'il ne croyait pas à leur existence.

— Vingt-deux ans, il murmura finalement.

— Peut-être que quelques introductions sont dues? dit Dumbledore en faisant un geste pour que tout le monde baisse leur baguette.

Seul Minerva, Arthur et Molly le firent.

— Il serait peut-être prudent de regarder s'il a la marque des ténèbres, raisonna Rogue.

Harry regarda Rogue et lança cette remarque.

— Vous croyez que je suis un mangemort, monsieur ?

Il y avait tant d'ironie dans sa voix que Rogue souleva un sourcil. Harry secoua sa tête lentement, une étincelle d'humour brillant dans ses yeux. Puis, avec un air si détendu qu'il devait être faux, il remonta ses manches.

— Au moins, vous n'êtes pas un membre officiel des mangemorts, dit

Maugrey. Aucune magie ne peut cacher la marque.

— Non que cela prouve quelque chose, dit James. Beaucoup de partisans de vous-savez-qui n'ont pas la marque.

— Attendez, vous voulez dire que Voldemort est vivant? exigea durement Harry en ignorant le frisson qu'avaient les gens à ce nom.

— Il est de retour depuis un an, gamin, répondit Frank.

C'était autour de Sirius de regarder. Sous quelle roche ce gamin avait vécu? Et quel jeune homme de vingt-deux ans est prêt à dire ce nom?

— Il est mort depuis quatre ans, cria Harry. J'étais là.

Sirius réfléchit à cette déclaration. Il échangea ensuite un regard incertain avec James et joua avec l'idée que leur invité inattendu avait perdu la tête.

— Mort, vous dites? Apparemment, Dumbledore avait d'autres théories. Cela est peut-être présomptueux, mais pouvez-vous nommer les personnes ici présentes?

Harry le regarda comme s'il avait trois têtes.

— Le paranoïaque ici c'est Alastor Maugrey dit « Fol-œil », l'irritable arrogant là-bas c'est le professeur Rogue, ignorant la protestation de celui-ci, il fit un geste dans la direction des Longdubat, je suis presque sûr que ces deux-là sont Frank et Alice Longdubat, mais la dernière fois que je les ai vus, ils étaient à Ste- Mangouste donc je n'en suis pas certain. Le professeur McGonagall est celle qui me lance un regard meurtrier.

Le regard de Harry changea de direction vers les Weasley et ses traits s'adoucirent.

— Vous êtes Arthur et Molly Weasley, il s'interrompit apparemment réticent à aller plus loin.

— Et les trois autres? demanda Dumbledore.

— James et Lily Potter, répondit Harry avec quelque chose de presque nostalgique dans la voix.

Sirius sursauta presque quand les yeux vert flamboyant vinrent rencontrer les siens. Il y avait beaucoup d'émotion dans ses yeux, beaucoup trop pour les comprendre.

— Et Sirius Black.

Maugrey resta impassible.

— Et alors, il connaît nos noms. Nous ne sommes pas exactement des gens inconnues!

— Où est Remus? demanda Harry interrompant le flot de pensées de Maugrey. Compte tenu du groupe rassemblé ici, on aurait pu croire qu'il serait présent.

C'est Minerva qui reprit sa constance la plus rapidement.

— M. Lupin n'est pas disponible, M… Harry. Albus, à quoi vous pensez?

— Je crois que Harry vient d'une autre dimension.

Harry se leva et fit les cent pas pendant un moment avant de commencer à rire.

— Hé bien, c'est une explication.

— Vous le prenez plutôt calmement, nota Alice. L'inquiétude creusant des rides au bord de ses yeux.

— Calme? répondit Harry. Non, je ne suis pas calme, je suis en train d'halluciner. Je suis ivre ou je souffre de quelques mauvais sorts ou potion. Merde, peut-être que je suis mort. Ou peut-être ma santé mental s'est brisé comme Malefoy a toujours dit qu'elle ferait.

Sa voix se fit plus hystérique.

— J'ai une discussion à propos d'autres dimensions avec des personnes mortes. Non je suis loin d'être calme.

Certains des objets mis en vrac dans la maison commencèrent à s'élever dans les airs.

Sirius fit un pas à reculons en combattant l'envie de courir le plus loin possible. Il avait le pressentiment que peu importe d'où Harry venait, il était plus que dangereux.

— Voldemort vivant, vous dites? Super! Un scénario sorti tout droit de mes foutu cauchemars!

— Harry, dit Albus avec urgence. Tandis que les vêtements et les cheveux de Harry se mettaient à bouger sous un vent invisible. Vous avez besoin de reprendre votre contrôle.

Sirius regarda avec une fascination horrifiée la magie autour de Harry devenir visible dans un scintillement d'aura de couleur. _Il va tous nous faire exploser._

Maugrey pensa apparemment la même chose.

— Stupéfix cria-t-il désespérément.

Harry s'évanouit et sa magie aussi.

Sirius sursauta au bruit que firent les objets tombant sur les meubles et sur le sol.

— Eh ! bien, dit Albus, cela aurait pu mieux se passer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Il y avait un voyageur interdimensionnel étendu sur le sofa de Sirius. Sirius secoua la tête. Parfois, la vie d'un sorcier était vraiment trop étrange même pour un « sang pur ».

En observant les gens autour de lui, Sirius se demanda si, comme lui, ils pensaient que la vie ressemblait parfois beaucoup trop à une blague qui avait mal tourné. Merlin savait que c'était comme ça qu'il voyait les choses en ce moment. En y regardant bien, James semblait plutôt estomaqué, Sirius n'était donc pas le seul.

Dans leur groupe, il manquait maintenant plusieurs personnes. Frank et Alice étaient partis au Ministère pour faire une enquête discrète et contrôler de potentiels dégâts. L'Ordre n'avait décidément pas besoin d'avoir quelques langues de plomb traînant autour de leur quartier général parce qu'un certain gamin ,venant d'une autre dimension, avait décidé d'apparaître. Minerva, pendant ce temps, avait été envoyée à la bibliothèque de Poudlard ,pour chercher tout ce qui pourrait être hypothétiquement utile.

Rogue, quant à lui ,les avait tout simplement quittés dans le chaos qu'avait causé la perte de connaissance d'Harry en déclarant qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Sirius était envieux. Il aurait aimé lui aussi pouvoir tout ramasser et s'en aller. Mais, cette saleté de maison était à lui et tout ce qui y arrivait, était par conséquent sous sa responsabilité.

Molly et Arthur avaient été plus réticents à partir, mais ils avaient un dîner de famille auquel ils devaient assister. Albus avait donc refusé leur offre de rester avec son habituelle insouciance.

Il restait donc lui, James, Lily, Albus et Maugrey Fol-œil pour gérer la situation, peut importe comment ils étaient censés le faire.

En cet instant, gérer la situation consistait donc à rester debout inconfortablement installé autour du sofa à regarder Maugrey fouiller les poches d'Harry. Il y avait trouvé jusqu'à présent un mouchoir utilisé, un peu d'argent moldu et un peu de mousse. Le manque de preuves incriminantes semblait grandement offenser l'ex Auror. Quoique son attitude et son air revêche étaient peut-être aussi dus à l'interdiction formelle de Dumbledore ne lui permettant pas de faire plus.

Albus, lui, pendant ce temps, examinait la baguette d'Harry. Sirius pensait personnellement qu'elle semblait beaucoup trop l'intéresser. Cela ne présageait rien de bon quand Albus portait cette expression particulière sur son visage. En fait, cela voulait généralement dire que quelque chose d'important se passait et que le directeur n'avait pas encore trouvé de quoi il s'agissait. Ce qui finalement égalait généralement à beaucoup de problèmes pour à peu près tout le monde.

— Il ressemble à James, murmura Lily en brisant le silence.

Sirius s'approcha pour le regarder . Les événements survenus plus tôt avaient été beaucoup trop intenses pour qu'il le remarque, mais le gamin avait une nette ressemblance avec Cornedrue. La longueur de ses cheveux dissimulait un peu cette similitude, néanmoins il avait les cheveux coiffés comme une vadrouille que chaque Potter semblait porter ainsi que la faible musculature qui semblait aller de pair.

— Une parenté de… de l'autre James? Une personne qui n'existe pas ici ou bien une personne que je n'ai jamais rencontrée? se demanda à voix haute James.

— Assurément, du sang de Potter en lui, commenta Maugrey sur un ton bourru. Pas une relation proche sinon il l'aurait laissé échappé.

Les yeux d'Albus scintillaient follement. Sirius retint un grognement, connaissant pleinement, que ceci ne signifiait qu'une chose : celui-ci avait découvert quelque chose et il ne planifiait pas de partager l'information.

— Il nous connaît, dit Sirius. Et je ne parle pas de nos noms. Il nous connaît ou, du moins certain d'entre nous.

— Il a dit qu'il parlait à des gens décédés, murmura Lily. S'il connaît…connaissait une autre version de nous, cela a dû être une terrible épreuve à traverser pour lui. Pas étonnant qu'il soit si bouleversé.

James changea de position inconfortable et ajouta:

— Dans sa dimension, certain d'entre nous ont dû périr en combattant Voldemort.

— Probablement, répondit Maugrey. Le gamin a également mentionné que les Londubat étaient à Ste-Mangouste.

— Maintenant, ça, c'est une idée agréable, grommela Sirius.

— Sa version de vous-savez-qui est morte depuis quatre ans, dit Maugrey. Je me demande s'il sait comment l'enfoiré a été vaincu.

— Alastor ! objecta Lily. Il ne va certainement pas vouloir en parler.

— S'il sait quelque chose d'utile, nous devons le savoir, Potter, grogna Maugrey.

— Maugrey a un point, Lily, intervint James. Je n'aime pas ça plus que toi, mais…

— Personne ne va interroger le jeune homme, déclara soudainement Dumbledore. Pas à moins que cela ne soit absolument nécessaire.

— Albus, gronda Maugrey.

Dumbledore lança simplement un regard à l'ex-Auror par-dessus ses lunettes.

— Je suis sûr quand donnant suffisamment de temps et d'encouragement au jeune Harry, il va de son propre accord nous donner toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin.

— Vous faites confiance à un parfait inconnu ? Un morveux qui ne vient même pas de notre propre dimension ? explosa Maugrey.

Albus releva un de ses sourcils.

— Lui faire confiance? Pas entièrement. C'est pourquoi Harry devra être confiné au 12, Grimmaurd square avec au moins deux membres de l'Ordre.

— Il devrait avoir des gardes, grommela Maugrey. Cette démonstration de pouvoir plutôt…

— Est dû à un brusque changement de réalité. Ce qui est tout à fait une réaction compréhensible au vu des circonstances, dit Dumbledore ses yeux bleus brillants malicieusement.

— Vous voulez le garder ici ? questionna Sirius. Cet endroit est à peine acceptable pour y tenir les réunions de l'Ordre, ce l'est encore moins pour qu'une personne y vive. Et je parle même pas des problèmes de sécurités.

Dumbledore balaya ses préoccupations.

— Cela sera assez simple de faire de cette maison un endroit habitable.

— Est-ce que deux membres seront suffisants? demanda James. On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable ou qui il pourrait contacter.

— Il y a évidemment des précautions à prendre, concéda Albus. Mais deux membres devront faire l'affaire.

— Qui? questionna Lily.

— Aussi longtemps que ce n'est pas Peter Pettigrow, cela n'a pas d'importance, murmura une voix fatiguée.

Sirius sursauta et automatiquement agrippa sa baguette magique.

Harry était toujours étendu sur le sofa, mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et il portait un léger sourire amusé à la vue de leur surprise, mis à part cela il n'y avait rien sur son visage qui trahissait ses pensées.

— Le sort que je t'ai lancé était assez puissant pour envoyer valser un troll, s'exclama Maugrey sa baguette de nouveau prête à être utilisée.

— C'est pourquoi vous ne me voyez pas essayer de m'asseoir, répliqua sèchement Harry.

Sirius remit lentement sa baguette dans son étui. Il avait déjà reçu un stupéfix de Maugrey. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir quelqu'un s'en remettre aussi rapidement. Peut-être que la magie qui l'entourait plus tôt l'avait aidé un peu? C'était une bonne explication, mais Sirius n'y croyait qu'à moitié.

— Ça va? demanda Lily.

Harry regarda dans le vide un moment avant de reporter son attention sur eux.

— Ouais, désolé d'avoir flippé.

Lily sourit.

— Des excuses ne sont pas nécessaires.

— Qu'as-tu contre Peter? demanda James se concentrant sur les paroles d'Harry.

— Ainsi, le rat est vivant ici, marmonna Harry à lui-même.

Le visage de James se durcit.

— Répond à la question!

— Il a causé la mort de mes parents, expliqua Harry d'une voix glaciale. Si vous tenez à sa vie, gardez-le loin de moi.

Un frisson descendit le long de la colonne vertébrale de Sirius.

— Il y a d'autres personnes que l'on devrait tenir éloigné ? demanda Maugrey la voix remplit de sarcasme.

Harry sembla le considérer sérieusement.

— Bellatrix Lestrange.

— Je doute que ce soit un problème puisqu'elle réside actuellement à Azkaban, répondit doucement Dumbledore.

— Ainsi, Voldemort n'a pas encore fait évadé ses précieux mangemorts ici, dit Harry sur le même ton de voix que Dumbledore.

Maugrey bondit sur la chance d'obtenir plus d'information.

— C'est ce qu'il a fait dans votre monde ?

— Oui, répondit catégoriquement Harry.

Sirius le regarda encore plus sérieusement cette fois. Il avait remarqué ses traits physiques auparavant, mais maintenant il nota la tension dans ses épaules et l'air un peu fermé de son visage. L'Auror en lui remarqua les grandes cernes sous ses yeux et le corps trop petit dissimulé sous des vêtements beaucoup trop grands. Même s'il était étendu, tout le corps de Harry était tendu comme s'il s'attendait à des représailles.

S'il avait vu quelqu'un d'un peu plus jeune qu'Harry ressembler à ça, il aurait envoyé quelqu'un enquêter sur sa vie familiale. Mais vu la situation actuelle, il essaierait tout simplement de l'envoyer entre les mains de Mme Pomfresh. Il avait définitivement besoin de quelques potions de nutrition, adulte ou pas.

Il y avait quelque chose de familier dans ses yeux verts, alertes, suivant les gens qui étaient dans la pièce. Sirius resserra les lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas tout à fait mettre le doigt dessus. La longue frange de Harry l'empêchait de les voir clairement , et les émotions déchainées qu'il réussissait à apercevoir, mais ne pouvait comprendre rendait impossible la tâche de vraiment se concentrer.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Sirius ne s'arrêta pas pour réfléchir à ses actions. Lorsque Harry commença à bouger pour s'asseoir, automatiquement, il le stabilisa et l'aida à s'asseoir, agrippant une de ses mains dans un effort pour le relever.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la main d'Harry se fermèrent, puis regardèrent à nouveau. Il oublia de respirer.

Graver sur cette main, il y avait les mots. Je ne dois pas mentir.

— Patmol? demanda James incertain.

Sirius relâcha la main dans un mouvement convulsif.

— Désolé, il murmura en évitant le regard d'Harry.

Le jeune homme se tendit complètement, mais hocha la tête aux excuses qu'il reçut.

Albus s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Harry, j'ai bien peur d'avoir à lancer quelques sortilèges sur toi et je vais peut-être aussi exiger un serment.

— Quels seront les effets des sortilèges?

— Un pour t'interdire de sortir de la maison sans ma permission et un autre pour t'empêcher de répéter des informations que tu aurais entendues lors de ton séjour ici.

— Cela ne l'empêchera pas de faire du mal aux gens à l'intérieur de ses murs, dit Maugrey.

Harry leva les yeux vers le ciel.

— Monde différent, même Maugrey.

Une respiration profonde et une faible impulsion de magie furent les seuls avertissements qu'ils reçurent.

— Je jure sur ma magie qu'aucune de mes actions ou inactions ne nuiront volontairement à toutes personnes qui s'opposent à Lord Voldemort.

Sa magie tourbillonna autour de lui avant de s'affaisser.

Lily retint sa respiration stupéfaite, ses yeux brillants d'excitation.

— C'était un serment inviolable. Tu ne t'es pas préparé et tu n'as dit aucune des choses que tu étais censé dire, mais tu as quand même fait un serment inviolable. Je n'avais jamais réalisé que c'était possible.

Harry éclata de rire. C'était un beau son bruyant, mais plaisant.

— Pour faire un serment inviolable tout est dans l'intention, ma…madame Potter. Le reste, c'est juste pour empêcher les sorciers d'en créer par accident.

— Est-ce que cela vous rassure Alastor? demanda Albus un petit sourire en coin.

— Hmmpf, je suppose, répondit Maugrey.

— J'ai bien peur que malgré le serment impressionnant, que tu viens de faire, je doive quand même jeter quelques sortilèges sur toi, dit Dumbledore semblant vraiment désolé pour une fois.

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Allez-y.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Décidément, Sirius détestait cette maison et il attribuait la majorité de cette haine au portrait du hall d'entrée. Walburga Black n'était aucunement l'image que se fait le commun des mortels d'une Bonne Mère, à moins bien sûr d'être un mangemort. Sa mort lui avait quand même laissé quelques regrets.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne connaissance de l'existence du portrait

Cette découverte lui avait fait maudire le fait que même morte cette femme continuait de lui gâcher la vie. Parfois, il était a un pas de brûler son nom de l'arbre familial, sauf que cette satanée chose ne l'aurait probablement pas laissé faire. Mme Black avait fait un mariage convenable après tout ( tant pis si c'était avec son cousin) et la magie inhérente de la tapisserie était aussi bigote que la plupart des membres de la famille.

James avait souvent plaisanté que le passe-temps préféré de Sirius consistait à trouver des façons inventives de débarrasser le monde du portrait de Walburga Black. Sirius n'était pas certain que cela puisse être considéré comme une blague.

Maintenant qu'il vivait de nouveau au Grimmaurd square, il pourrait peut-être essayer certaines de ses idées les plus ridicules.

Sirius aurait pu joyeusement maudire Dumbledore, quand, celui-ci lui avait suggéré d'utiliser ses vacances durement gagnées pour surveiller leur invité. Et puisque leur invité était limité à la noble et ancienne maison des Black…

Sa vengeance allait être publique, horrible et tout à fait épique en proportion. Cela allait nécessiter beaucoup de rose et peut-être même un mohawk. C'était dommage que le vieux fou aimait les blagues des maraudeurs, même celles à ses dépens.

Peut-être que je peux persuader McGonagall de me donner des suggestions ou bien de nous permettre d'avoir accès à sa réserve de bonbon au citron.

Ils avaient toute la journée pour planifier sa vengeance. James avait pris sa journée de congé pour l'aider dans sa tâche de gardien de Harry. Remus était supposé revenir de son voyage à tout moment maintenant. Sirius aurait aimé avoir Peter avec lui aussi, mais Dumbledore avait souligné qu'il fallait peut-être prendre au sérieux Harry au sujet de Peter. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent mieux évaluer son comportement. Au moins, le serment inviolable était censé l'empêcher de faire quelque chose de mal.

Enfin, ils l'espéraient.

De toute façon, le point était que Sirius vivait maintenant à temps plein dans un endroit où il avait juré à l'âge de seize ans ne jamais remettre les pieds . Il avait déjà brisé sa promesse en ouvrant les portes de la maison pour en faire le QG de l'Ordre. Vivre de nouveau là était une étape que Sirius ne sentirait jamais prêt à faire.

Il serait donc peut-être important de mentionner que Sirius n'était pas de très bonne humeur et que se faire réveiller par sa défunte mère n'avait pas beaucoup amélioré la situation.

Cinq minutes après être sorti du lit, il essayait encore de faire taire la vielle chouette rabougrie.

— TRAÎTRE À TON SANG, AMOUREUX DE MOLDUS DÉCHETS DE L'HUMANITÉ.

Sirius lança un regard meurtrier à James. S'il n'avait pas été ami depuis si longtemps, il lui aurait certainement lancé un maléfice pour avoir réveillé la vieille sorcière. Il lui jetterait peut-être quand même un maléfice.

James haussa les épaules et lui sourit désolé.

— Pas ma faute.

Sirius roula ses yeux. Bien sûr que c'était de sa faute.

— IMMONDICE VISQUEUSE!

— FERME-LÀ, répondit Sirius tandis que James essayait de fermer les rideaux pour la faire taire.

— BÂTARD INSOLENT!

— S'il vous plait, madame vous n'avez pas besoin d'utiliser de telle vulgarité.

La voix tranquille fut si inattendue qu'elle calma instantanément Sirius et le portrait criant de Walburga. Sirius se retourna sur lui-même, se demandant qui s'était introduit dans sa maison, pour n'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait que Harry cinq mètres plus loin.

James avait la bouche grande ouverte et Sirius ne pouvait que comprendre. Harry était resplendissant dans une belle robe de sorcier et il exultait la confiance. Malgré le manque de ressemblance physique avec les Malefoy, Sirius pensa que Harry ressemblait étrangement à l'un de leurs héritiers. Cela était tellement différent de son apparence d'hier, avec son attitude défensive et ses vêtements moldus, que Sirius était sans voix.

Puis, Harry esquissa un sourire malicieux et Sirius sentit son corps se détendre. Il connaissait ce sourire. C'était celui que James avait toutes les fois qu'il allait faire une blague particulièrement brillante.

— Qui êtes-vous? demanda la Harpie du tableau.

Harry souleva un sourcil dans une belle imitation de Severus Rogue.

— Je suis, madame, Harold Evan James Black, l'actuel Lord de la très ancienne et noble maison des Black. Je dois dire que je trouve votre langage disgracieux et fruste. Cela me déçoit surtout venant d'une dame de haute naissance comme vous.

— Vous … vous êtes le garçon dont parlaient les traîtres Weasley. Ils m'ont réveillée en passant devant moi. Il parlait d'un certain voyageur interdimensionnel, bégaya Walburga son visage devenant rouge.

Harry inclina sa tête.

— En effet, et vous êtes Lady Walburga Black, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Si cela était possible, son visage devint plus rouge.

— Bien, bien, vous, à tout le moins, me semblez un jeune homme des plus convenables. Un lord adéquat, même si un peu jeune, il y avait une lueur spéculative dans son regard. Cela a dû être terrible de venir ici et de trouver ses…personnes… dans votre demeure. Vous savez sûrement ce qu'ils sont.

— Je sais exactement à qui j'ai affaire, madame... Je suppose que votre crise de colère était due à une grande menace , puisque c'est la seule situation où un Serpendard perd son sang-froid.

Sirius pourrait mourir heureux maintenant, satisfait d'avoir vu le portrait du visage mortifié de sa mère. Il regarda James et tous deux essayèrent de ne pas mourir étouffer de rire.

Harry les ignora.

— Voulez-vous que je ferme la draperie, ma chère dame? Votre sieste a été interrompue assez longtemps, aujourd'hui.

— Merci, my Lord, répondit-elle avec une politesse un peu maladroite.

Harry ferma les rideaux dans un mouvement décidé et leur fit signe de rester silencieux et de le suivre dans la cuisine.

Aussitôt, la porte de la cuisine fermée, Harry explosa de rire.

— Oh! Merlin, vous l'avez vu. Je crois que ses yeux ont failli lui sortir du crâne.

Le coin des lèvres de James tressauta et bientôt ils riaient tous les trois.

Cela prit environ cinq minutes à Sirius pour être suffisamment calme pour pouvoir poser une question.

— Où, par la barbe de merlin, as-tu appris à faire cela?

— Et pour combien le referais-tu devant Rogue? ajouta James.

Même s'ils n'intimidaient plus leur ancien camarade de classe, c'était un fait connu des maraudeurs que celui-ci avait grand besoin de rire un peu de lui-même et c'était en leur devoir de faire en sorte que cela se produise.

— Mieux vaut ne pas le faire devant le professeur, répondit Harry. La posture est de Drago Malefoy, mais le langage c'est totalement du Rogue.

Sirius secoua la tête et ne remarqua pas que Harry n'avait pas répondu à la première question.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait de tes vêtements? demanda James.

— Quoi? James Potter, toi de toutes les personnes, tu ne sais pas reconnaître une transfiguration.

Harry fit un mouvement de la baguette et ses vêtements reprirent leur forme d'origine. Redonner sa baguette au gamin avait été difficile à cause de Maugrey, mais même lui avait dû admettre qu'avec le serment inviolable et les sortilèges qu'Harry avait reçus, il ne risquait pas de leur causer de problèmes.

— Nous allons devoir faire quelque chose pour tes vêtements, gamin, l'informa Sirius. Tu ne peux pas décemment te promener avec un seul ensemble.

Harry grimaça. Sirius n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi.

— Et comment sommes-nous censées faire ça? Je n'ai pas d'argent et je ne peux pas quitter la maison. Vous vous souvenez?

James balaya ces objections pratiques.

— Je suis sûr que Lily et Molly vont être enchantées de s'occuper de tout, si tu leur donnes ta taille. Et puis le compte Potter peut payer la facture. Tu es pratiquement de la famille, après tout.

Ce fut une approche qui eut certainement de l'effet, seulement pas celui qu'il espérait.

Harry se ferma plus vite que Rogue les mauvais jours.

— Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

James hésita, ses yeux se dirigèrent nerveusement vers Sirius.

— Bien, euh euh.

Sirius prit pitié de son ami.

— Ce que James essaie de dire, c'est que tu ressembles à un Potter et que tu nous connais, donc cela semble une hypothèse logique.

Le long silence fut mauvais pour les nerfs de Sirius. Il ne savait jamais quoi faire avec les longs silences. Les hurlements, pleurs et combats il savait comment y réagir, mais le silence le mettait mal à l'aise.

— Es-tu parent avec moi? Ou bien le fait d'être Harold Evan James Black est vrai ?

demanda James avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux.

— Mes parents n'étaient pas si cruels. Ils ne m'auraient pas appelé Harold, répondit Harry. Mais la partie disant que je suis Lord Black est vraie, même si je souhaiterais que ça ne soit pas le cas.

Sirius trouva finalement son courage de Gryffondor et demanda :

— Heu… et comment as-tu eu l'emploi?

— Le ministère devait faire quelque chose avec la propriété. J'étais le seul candidat valable puisque l'autre héritier potentiel était à Azkaban accusé d'être un mangemort.

Sirius se retint de poser la question pour une fois, il était sûr de ne pas vouloir savoir la réponse.

— Un Potter et un Black, réfléchit à voix haute James.

Sirius était certain qu'il regardait mentalement chacun de leur arbre généalogique respectif pour voir où Harry pourrait se situer.

— En quelque sorte.

— Alors, c'est Harry Potter Black, déclara James ayant l'air indigné au sourire d'Harry. Quoi? Si tu nous ne donnes pas ton nom de famille, nous allons-en fabriquer un.

— Potter-Black, dit Sirius écoutant la sonorité des noms. Est-ce que ça fait de lui un Blotter ou Un Plack.

— Définitivement, Plack puisque Potter est toujours en premier, répliqua James.

Harry laissa échapper un léger rire. Sirius sourit malicieusement à James. Mission accomplie.

— Et vous êtes tous les deux des adultes? demanda Harry incrédule.

James sembla horrifié.

— Nous, des adultes?

— Jamais! s'exclama Sirius.

— Soyez juste prudent de ne pas laisser Lily l'apprendre, déclara une voix sèche . Je crois que vous l'avez presque convaincue que vous aviez grandi.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

— Lunard ! Comment ça s'est passé?

Remus Lupin lui rendit un sourire fatigué.

— Pas mal.

— Si bien, hein? grimaça Sirius.

Remus avait été envoyé parler au Loup-garou de l'effort de guerre. La réponse que Remus venait de donner signifiait qu'il n'avait rien réussi à obtenir d'eux. Mais, du point de vue positif, cela voulait aussi dire que Voldemort n'avait rien obtenu lui aussi.

— Lunard, voici Plack, dit James en faisant un geste vers Harry. Il vient d'une autre dimension.

Remus, pour sa défense, ne cligna même pas des yeux.

— Je suis Remus Lupin enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Es-tu vraiment d'une autre dimension ou ces deux-là essaient de me faire une blague?

Harry sourit et lui secoua la main.

— Je suis Harry et oui je viens d'une autre dimension. Je suis apparu ici la nuit dernière.

— Et tu as déjà un surnom, demanda Remus impressionné.

— J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû, expliqua Harry.

— Ah, dit Remus hochant la tête avec compréhension. Et en passant, si tu veux un peu de maturité de la part de ces deux-là mieux vaut les prendre séparément. Ensemble, c'est peine perdue.

— Hey, objecta Sirius.

— J'avais remarqué, répondit Harry.

Sirius regarda Lunard prendre connaissance du nouvel arrivant avec curiosité. L'opinion de Remus était toujours utile, il voulait savoir ce que pensait son ami.

Harry ignora soigneusement le fait que Remus était en train de l'évaluer.

— Vas-tu te joindre à nous pour le petit déjeuner, Remus?

— Je ne pense pas, répondit Remus. Si je veux aller à la réunion de ce soir, j'ai besoin de faire quelque petite chose. Je voulais juste dire à ces deux-là que j'étais encore vivant.

— Lily t'as dit où nous étions ? demanda James et Remus hocha la tête affirmativement.

Sirius, pendant ce temps, fut préoccupé par Harry qui était devenu blanc comme un drap à la mention de la réunion.

— Est-ce que ça va, Harry?

— Une réunion avec tous les membres de l'ordre, ici? demanda Harry.

— Oui, confirma Remus. Elle est à ton sujet, je pense ... Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse.

Harry hocha la tête négativement l'air visiblement ailleurs.

— Non, il n'y a rien.

Les trois maraudeurs se regardèrent.

Il y avait assurément quelque chose qui clochait.

Note de la traductrice:Voilà, merci pour les review. Je les lis toutes et je suis désolé si je ne réponds pas toujours! Pour ce qui est des couples. L'auteur précisait dans ce chapitre que sa fic n'était pas vraiment une romance et que si cela arrivait Harry serait avec la personne qui lui convient le mieux que se soit une femme, un homme ou un centaure.


	4. Chapter 4

Avez-vous quelque chose contre Poufsouffle?

L'humeur légère et joyeuse qu'avait Harry en matinée s'était complètement évanouie à la mention de la réunion de l'ordre et malgré les bouffonneries de Patmol et Cornedrue sa bonne humeur n'était toujours pas revenue. Sirius n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il s'en préoccupait, mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans le visage sombre qu'affichait Harry et quoi que cela puisse être Sirius voulait désespérément le voir disparaître.

Ainsi, pour James et Sirius la journée passa dans un tourbillon de nettoyage, de complot et de tentative de faire rire Harry. Le jeune homme s'était montré incroyablement résistant à leur pitrerie et avait passé la grande partie de sa journée silencieux.

Au moins, il les avait rejoints dans leur ménage. Il n'avait pas passé sa journée enfermé dans sa chambre et Sirius présumait que cela était un signe positif.

La présence d'Harry dans leur équipe de nettoyage était la meilleure chose qui aurait pu leur arriver. Sirius et James n'avaient qu'une compétence basique dans l'entretien d'une maison. Harry, quant à lui, était beaucoup plus doué et faisait un travail miraculeux. De plus, il savait où se trouvait les pires pièges de Grimmaurd square et avait ainsi prévenu plusieurs accidents.

Lorsque Sirius l'avait questionné à ce sujet, Harry avait simplement haussé les épaules et répondu qu'il avait déjà aidé à nettoyer la maison auparavant.

Le déjeuner fut intéressant. Harry s'était renseigné, avec désinvolte, sur les allés et venues de Kreathur — ses seuls mots non nécessaires de la journée — et il avait été répondu par une pluie de jurons de la part de Sirius. Ce fut James qui lui expliqua que l'elfe de maison était enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée sauf pour ses besoins de bases.

Harry avait soulevé un sourcil, mais il n'avait pas demandé plus ample information. Puisqu'il n'avait pas demandé, Sirius s'était senti obligé de lui dire que la petite vermine avait essayé à plusieurs reprises cette année de courir chez Narcissa Malefoy.

— On ne peut vraiment pas laisser ce petit salaud s'en aller, il en connaît beaucoup trop.

Il y avait certainement une histoire derrière l'ombre qui passa à ce moment-là sur le visage d'Harry. Peut-être qu'un jour Sirius trouverait le courage de lui demander.

A la fin, James et Sirius, avaient découvert que Harry était un bon cuisinier en plus de savoir faire le ménage. Sirius avait demandé à Harry de l'épouser sur-le-champ. Ce fut le moment ou ils furent le plus près d'obtenir un sourire de la part du jeune homme.

Quelque part vers seize heures, Lily et Molly étaient apparus avec au moins assez de vêtements pour habiller une armée. Elles allèrent les faire essayer à Harry et laissèrent James et Sirius à leur vengeance.

Ils étaient encore à débattre du mérite d'attaquer la collection de chaussettes de Dumbledore, lorsque Molly et Lily descendirent. Molly tremblait légèrement et Lily pleurait à chaude larme.

— Lily, qu'es-ce qu'il y a? demanda James rapidement en enlaçant sa femme.

Sirius guida gentiment la mère Weasley sur l'une des chaises de la cuisine.

— Nous ne l'avons pas fait exprès. Il nous avait demandé de ne pas regarder pendant qu'il se changeait, mais nous avions oublié quelques t-shirts. Nous avons ouvert la porte sans y penser et nous avons vu. Merlin! Pauvre garçon! sanglota Lily des larmes coulant librement sur son visage.

Sirius et James partagèrent un regard perplexe. James rit faiblement.

— J'ai bien peur, mon amour que tu aies à élaborer un peu. Je n'ai pas tout suivi.

— Elle parlait d'Harry, murmura Molly. Son dos, elle frissonna… Ses cicatrices qui croisent son dos elles sont… elles sont épouvantables…

— Il nous a claqué la porte au nez, souffla Lily. Il .. Il ressemblait ...

— À un cadavre, finit Molly.

Sirius se mit en action avant même d'y penser. James allait prendre soin des filles, quelqu'un devait regarder si Harry allait bien.

Il monta les marches deux par deux et dérapa presque en face de la chambre du deuxième étage. C'est celle-là que Harry avait réclamée comme sienne. Il fit une pause en se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire et faire.

_Je sais que je t'ai rencontré pour la première fois la nuit dernière, mais pourquoi ne déverserais – tu pas tout t'es problèmes, qui ne sont évidemment pas mes affaires, mais on se sentirait tous mieux… ouais super idée Sirius._

Sirius passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, il était maintenant devant la porte de Harry. Il connaissait le gamin – jeune homme — depuis une journée seulement et il ressentait qu'une part de lui-même devait essayer de le garder heureux. Que c'était étrange!

Il lui vint à l'esprit qu'Harry ne voulait probablement pas avoir de compagnie. Sirius grogna et débattit du pour et du contre de descendre l'escalier et de s'occuper de ses foutues affaires.

Un petit cliquetis le fit s'arrêter dans ses pas. Il retint sa respiration un moment, attendant. La porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il avait verrouillé ou déverrouillé la porte?

Sirius prit une profonde respiration et rechercha la part de sa magie qui était un chien. La transformation fut rapide et familière. En tant que Patmol, ses émotions se dénouèrent et devinèrent un peu plus claires. Harry faisait partie de la meute, Sirius était son chef de meute et Harry avait besoin d'aide.

Le côté humain de Sirius aurait à réfléchir longuement des implications de cette pensée, plus tard...

Sirius poussa la porte avec son museau, heureux, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour lui. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour penser à ce qu'il pourrait trouver dans la pièce pendant qu'il y entrait complètement.

Harry était blotti le dos contre le coin d'un mur. Sirius capta tous les signaux que ses sens lui transmettaient et laissa son cerveau de chien les interpréter. Harry était anxieux et il n'était pas très équilibré d'une certaine façon. Sirius secoua sa tête d'une manière très humaine. Il y aura matière à réflexion plus tard.

Sirius s'approcha un peu plus près et laissa échapper une petite plainte. La tête d'Harry se releva et ses yeux regardèrent directement le chien. Patmol ne bougea plus d'un poil.

— Patmol, murmura faiblement Harry.

Se fut suffisant pour chasser toutes les inquiétudes de Sirius sur le fait que Harry ne le connaisse pas.

Sirius laissa ses instincts de chien prendre le contrôle sur ceux d'humain. Ainsi, au lieu de s'immiscer dans l'espace d'Harry et de lui offrir du confort physiquement, il lui tourna le dos et fit la garde devant lui.

Cela prit un bon dix minutes avant que Sirius sente Harry se détendre un peu et encore un cinq autres minutes pour qu'il sorte du coin du mur.

Sirius tourna la tête au moment ou Harry vint se placer à ses côtés. Celui-ci se pencha et lui gratta l'oreille.

— Merci, Patmol, murmure le jeune homme.

Sirius aboya et suivit Harry à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Ils trouvèrent James, Lily et Molly avec des tasses de thé.

Sirius poussa Harry dans le dos quand le jeune homme arrêta d'avancer . Il ignora le regard que devait lui jeter James parce qu'il était sous sa forme animagus. Il força Harry à s'asseoir sur la chaise rembourrée qui était sa favorite. Abandonnant sa précédente méthode de non-invasion de l'espace, il s'assit sur les genoux d'Harry aussitôt qu'il fut installé.

Il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner sa chaise préférée complètement!

— Idiot de chien, marmonna Harry. Sirius l'ignora.

De toute façon, Harry le caressait et cela faisait de lui un complet hypocrite. La conversation fut maladroite et difficile au début, mais bientôt elle coula plus facilement. Le jeune homme ne participait pas activement à la conversation, mais il écoutait en continuant à flatter Patmol paresseusement.

Ce jusqu'à ce que le sujet Quidditch vienne dans la conversation. Comment James avait réussi cet exploit avec seulement Lily et Molly à qui parler, c'était bien au-delà de la compréhension de Sirius !

— La feinte de Wronsky n'est praticable que par des attrapeurs professionnels comme, Victor Krum, disait James à Lily. N'importe qui d'autre qui essayerait se tuerait.

— Et comment le saurait un poursuiveur? contra Harry. C'était les premiers mots qu'il prononça de la soirée.

Les yeux surpris de trois humains et d'un chien le fixèrent.

— Elle peut être faite, même par un amateur. Ce n'est pas facile comme vous le savez, mais…

— Tu joues? demanda Lily.

— Je suis attrapeur, confirma Harry. Et je vous dis que la feinte peut se faire.

— Dans une partie d'amateur? Les deux attrapeurs finiraient écraser au sol. Un bon capitaine ne laisserait jamais son attrapeur l'essayer.

Harry grogna

— Bonne chose alors que j'étais le capitaine à ce moment-là. Regarde p..James je l'ai faite. Le dernier match contre Serpentard l'année de ma sixième année. Malefoy a fini avec les deux bras cassés et son balai presque détruit. Quant à moi, les seuls hématomes que j'ai reçus ont été faits en évitant les malédictions après les faits.

Molly fit un bruit horrifié. Sirius se demanda comment elle avait survécu avec cinq de ses sept enfants jouant à ce sport.

James avait la bouche grande ouverte.

— Tu as réussi une feinte de Wronsky dans un match d'école. Avec quel balai?

— Un éclair-de-feu, répondit Harry en secouant la tête légèrement. Malefoy avait un Nimbus 2001. J'admets avoir eu le meilleur balai, mais le 2001 n'est pas mauvais non plus.

— Dans quelle maison étais-tu? demanda Lily interrompant ce qui promettait être un long débat de la part de James. Pas Serpentard, manifestement.

— Poufsouffle, répondit Harry.

Ils le regardèrent tous comme s'il avait une deuxième tête.

— Quoi, s'indigna-t-il. Vous avez quelque chose contre Poufsouffle?

Molly fut la première à reprendre ses esprits.

— Bien sûr que non ,chérie. Cela est juste un peu surprenant.

— C'est une maison merveilleuse, ajouta Lily. Loyauté et dévouement sont certainement de très bons traits de caractère.

— Poufsouffle, répéta James

Couché sur les genoux d'Harry comme il était, Sirius fut le premier à remarquer qu'Harry tremblait de rire. Il leva les yeux vers le jeune homme avec ce qu'il espérait un regard de désapprobation. Comme il était un chien, il n'y arriva probablement pas.

Qu'importe que fut son expression en ce moment elle était apparemment comique puisqu'elle fit rire Harry encore plus fort !

_Sirius sentit le nœud qui était dans son estomac depuis ce matin disparaître._

— _Gryffondor, j'étais à Gryffondor, réussit à dire Harry entre deux respirations. Je pense que les Poufsouffles auraient probablement été horrifiés de m'avoir dans leur maison. Trop de bravade de Gryffondor._

_Sirius aboya son approbation du statut gryffondorien d'Harry. Non qu'il ait quelque chose contre poufsouffle, Nymphadora y était allé, mais sérieusement…Poufsouffle._

— _Alors, un ancien capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor, commença James._

_Lily grogna._

— _Venez Molly, on va faire le souper tandis que ces trois-là discutent de leur premier amour._

_Note de la__traductrice: Voilà j'ai corrigé ce chapitre. Désolé pour le temps que cela a pris. Merci de votre lecture!_


	5. Chapter 5

Tout comme tu n'es pas mon Sirius

La pièce commençait à être bondée. Sirius joua du coude pour aller retrouver les gens déjà présents, tout en maudissant la nécessité de devoir réunir autant de personnes au même endroit.

Par aucun standard, l'ordre du Phénix ne pouvait être considéré comme un gros organisme, mais avec l'ajout de la nouvelle génération de membres qui étaient un petit groupe spécial, l'ordre comptait maintenant une quarantaine de sorciers. Grimmaurd square pouvait facilement contenir autant sinon plus de personnes, cependant elle ne pouvait le faire dans une seule pièce.

Non que tout le monde ait répondu présent, pourtant on commençait à se sentir à l'étroit dans la salle. Sirius était vraiment reconnaissant envers Lily pour avoir lancé un sortilège faisant venir de l'air frais, sinon l'endroit aurait été complètement invivable.

Sirius dépassa Maugrey dans sa route vers l'escalier, une petite grimace était sur les lèvres de l'Aurore et il grommelait.

Maugrey lui lança, un regard noir.

— Quoi! Tu penses que mettre tout le monde au même endroit est intelligent. On pourrait aussi bien mettre une cible devant la maison .

Sirius haussa des épaules et continua sa route sans répliquer qu'il y avait le charme fidelitas pour les protéger. Il était complètement d'accord avec Maugrey. Sort ou pas sort, c'était dangereux de réunir tout l'ordre à la même place, c'est pourquoi ce genre de réunion n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. La raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait décidé de faire une réunion comme celle-ci échappait encore à Sirius.

Il trouva Harry assis sur son lit. Le gamin –jeune homme Sirius, il a 22 ans! — semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

— Hey! Plack, tu viens ! La réunion est sur le point de commencer.

Harry sursauta et lui lança un sourire hésitant.

— Je n'ai pas trop le choix, n'est-ce pas?

Quelque part dans la journée, Harry avait eu le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer.

— Quand as-tu eu le temps de prendre une douche? demanda Sirius mécontent de ne pas avoir eu la même opportunité.

Harry souleva un de ses sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui passe des heures sous la douche.

Sirius le poussa gentiment, il regarda en approuvant le jean de style moldu et le simple t-shirt noir de Harry .

— Tes vêtements te vont bien. Lily et Molly ont fait du bon travail.

— Ouais elles ont bon goût, ajouta Harry en tenant le bord de son t-shirt entre ses doigts. Je me suis dit qu'un t-shirt ferait l'affaire. Certains voudront probablement voir mes bras pour vérifier toute trace de tatouage.

Sirius, prit au dépourvu ne sut pas quoi répliquer. Il toussota.

— OK, avant que nous descendions tu dois connaître certaines choses.

— Comme? demanda Harry.

— Hey bien! Premièrement, peu de gens connaissent l'implication de Rogue dans l'ordre. Tu ne dois pas en parler.

Harry eut l'air surpris.

— Vraiment? Il doit être qu'un espion normal ici, pas un agent double.

Sirius ouvrit les yeux étonnés.

— Rogue est un agent double dans ton monde?

— Oui, un très bon agent double confirma Harry. Voldemort pensait qu'il espionnait l'ordre et Dumbledore lui donnait de fausses informations à l'aide de Rogue.

Sirius garda cette information en mémoire pour y penser plus tard et peut-être aussi en faire la suggestion. Et il révéla à Harry la deuxième chose qu'il avait à lui faire savoir.

— Peter est ici.

Harry blêmit. Si auparavant il doutait des sentiments qu'éprouvait Harry à propos de Peter, maintenant ce n'était plus le cas.

— OK, répondit Harry lentement.

— James va faire en sorte que tout se passe bien, ajouta Sirius.

— Bien!

La réponse courte était loin d'être encourageante. Sirius combattit ses envies de crier à Harry de changer d'attitude.

— Écoutes Harry, je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre l'un de mes meilleurs amis…

— Je vous l'ai dit avant, rugit Harry. Mes parents sont morts à cause de lui. Il…

— Tu es dans une autre dimension, répondit Sirius avec une voix acérée. Qu'importe ce que ton Peter a fait, celui-ci n'est pas la même personne!

Harry prit une profonde respiration.

— Oui, tout comme tu n'es pas mon Sirius.

Il voulait le demander. Il voulait désespérément savoir qui il – L'autre Sirius- était pour Harry. Peut-être que cela expliquerait certaines des émotions contradictoires venant de ces yeux verts qui l'agressaient.

Harry ne lui en laissa pas la chance.

Le changement d'attitude était si brusque qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir devant lui un autre Harry.

— Tu viens Patmol, demanda joyeusement Harry en passant devant lui.

Sirius le regarda incrédule face à son changement de comportement.

— Ouais, il répondit d'une voix peu sûr. Allons-y!

Il se demanda brièvement si Harry avait cette curieuse maladie de moldu dont Lily leur avait parlé une fois : la personnalité multiple. Ou peut-être qu'il était un très bon acteur.

Il réfléchit à cela pendant qu'ils essayaient de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à une place libre dans la salle où la réunion allait avoir lieu. Si Harry pouvait changer d'attitude si vite…

Non, ils ne couraient pas de danger, il était sous serment inviolable, et ce, en plus des sortilèges que Dumbledore lui avait lancés. De plus, l'ordre du phénix entier était présent. Sirius desserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa baguette poussant de côté ses idées paranoïaques dignes de Maugrey fol-œil.

Sirius balaya la salle du regard et rencontra quelques regards curieux. Beaucoup de personnes étaient soudainement silencieuses et alternaient des regards vers Harry à des coups d'oeil vers James à l'autre bout de la salle. Cela ne sembla pas trop tracassé Harry,

si l'on excluait le fait que sa respiration semblait beaucoup trop calme, mesurée, qu'il avait le regard baissé et qu'il évitait les yeux de tout le monde dans la pièce.

En quelque sorte, ce contrôle forcé rassurait Sirius. Il faisait de Harry quelqu'un d'un peu plus humain.

Dumbledore se dirigea vers le devant de la salle, souriant aimablement à tous ceux présents.

— Il semblerait que notre logement soit un peu trop petit ou peut être que c'est nous qui sommes un peu trop grands. Cette remarque récolta quelques rires. Hmmm. Peut-être un changement de mobilier aiderait.

Dans un petit pop, les meubles disparurent et furent remplacés par de longs bancs ressemblant fortement à ceux de Poudlard. Sirius était certain que c'était ceux de Poudlard. Il se demanda si ses meubles traînaient abandonnés dans le grand hall.

Les gens se déplacèrent un peu et allèrent s'asseoir sur les bancs. Ceux-ci , placés en rangs et collés ensemble donnaient beaucoup plus d'espace pour s'asseoir et avec cet arrangement seulement quelques personnes étaient maintenant debout.

Sirius se demanda combien de personnes n'étaient pas venues, mais il ne prit pas la peine de compter ceux qui étaient présents. Il risqua tout de même un sourire suggestif en direction de Remus qui s'était trouvé une place à côté de Tonk.

— Ils ne sont pas encore ensemble? murmura Harry.

Sirius sauta presque de joie à l'implication de cette phrase.

— Non, je devrais donc donner un bon coup de pied aux fesses de Lunard pour qu'il passe enfin à l'action?

— Indéniablement, murmura Harry.

Puis, il s'arrêta lorsque Dumbledore fit un geste pour qu'ils se taisent.

Malgré un nombre impressionnant de têtes qui se tournaient vers Harry fréquemment. Il fallut presque quinze minutes ( et autant de rapport ennuyeux) pour que Dumbledore aborde le sujet qui les intéressait tous.

— Je peux voir que vous êtes tout impatient d'en savoir plus à propos de notre invité, dit Albus. La venue de Harry hier soir était plutôt inattendue.

— Tu peux le dire, murmura Harry.

— De ce qu'on a pu comprendre, Harry viendrait d'une dimension complètement différente de la nôtre.

Le tonnerre de cris de surprise que reçut cette annonce fut assourdissant. Une tonne de « Quoi? Vous êtes sûr » pouvait être entendu dans la pièce. Quelque part derrière eux une sorcière excitée divaguait sur les méta-univers, la classification de Tegmark et quelque chose nommé la mécanique quantique. La personne avec qui elle parlait n'avait probablement pas la moindre idée de quoi il s'agissait, tout comme Sirius.

Harry rit légèrement et se rapprocha pour ne pas être entendu.

— Je viens juste de donner à Hermione de nouvelles recherches à faire!

Dumbledore essayait sans grand succès de faire revenir le silence dans la salle. Sirius débattit sur l'idée de lancer un Silencio à tous. Harry avait eu quant à lui une meilleure idée. Il se leva et se plaça à côté de Dumbledore, puis lança un regard furieux sur l'assemblée de sorciers et sorcières. Puis, il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la dernière personne à parler fut inconfortablement silencieuse.

— C'est bien de savoir que ça marche sur des adultes aussi, dit Harry en relaxant sa posture et en s'accotant contre le mur.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard amusé de ses yeux étincelants.

— Poudlard aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un avec ce talent particulier.

Harry haussa les épaules ne laissant rien paraître comme à son habitude.

— Si vous le dites Professeur.

Sirius se demanda s'il n'allait jamais comprendre ce gamin, qui avait si brusquement surgi dans sa vie. Même s'il ne connaissait Harry que depuis une journée, Sirius avait l'impression que de comprendre sa personnalité allait être la cause de nombreux maux de tête.

Dumbledore sembla pensif.

— Je suppose que la chose la plus importante à savoir c'est que Voldemort est vaincu dans le monde d'Harry.

Sirius s'attendait à entendre un autre ensemble de cris assourdissant. Cependant, ce qui suivit cette déclaration fut plutôt un long silence.

Harry rit amère.

— Cela sonne comme s'il avait été battu et que cela avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il est mort. Ce n'est pas de foutue chance, vous ne pouvez pas dire la même chose ici.

— Tu es sûr? demanda quelqu'un- Neville Longdubat pensa Sirius. Je veux dire qu' ici il est mort et puis il est revenu.

Harry hocha affirmativement de la tête.

— Ouais, il a fait ça aussi dans mon monde. Il a rôdé sous forme d'esprit pendant des années, mais je suis certain dans ce cas qu'il est mort pour toujours.

— Comment? demanda Tonk.

— Anima letum ritus, expliqua Harry. Ce qui n'expliquerait pas grand-chose, finalement. Quelques personnes qui s'y connaissaient en latin et étymologie semblaient mal à l'aise. Le reste des gens, tout comme Sirius, étaient seulement très confus.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda la Sorcière surexcitée de tout à l'heure.

— Pas quelque chose que tu vas pouvoir trouver dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, répliqua Harry négligemment.

Sirius fronça des sourcils. Harry évitait de regarder les gens dans leurs yeux, mais il connaissait définitivement cette fille. Il regarda sur le banc derrière lui. Il trouva une jeune fille rougissante qui avait à peu près le même âge qu'Harry. Elle était assise avec les Weasley. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Harry et elle semblait désespérément vouloir le bombarder de questions. Sirius la reconnut comme quelqu'un qu'il avait vu pendant une réunion, mais ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment présentés. Comment Harry l'avait appelé plus tôt? Hermione?

— Et même si quelqu'un le trouve, je ne recommande pas de l'essayer.

— Pourquoi pas, merde! Si ça peut nous débarrasser de Voldemort, essayons-le, cria Maugrey dans le fond de la salle.

Quelque chose de sombre s'afficha dans le visage d'Harry.

— Cela exige d'avoir l'énergie de huit âmes décédées concentrées en un seul point chargé fortement en émotion positive envers une neuvième âme vivante. L'âme vivante doit aussi être connectée par son esprit à la cible du sort. La théorie est énormément compliquée à comprendre et en pratique les conditions nécessaires sont particulièrement impossibles à remplir. Nous avons été chanceux, si l'on peut dire ça. Cela n'aurait pas dû fonctionner et cela a failli ne pas le faire.

— Est-ce que cela à un sens pour quelqu'un? demanda Sirius après un lourd silence.

Il eut quelques rires suite à sa question, mais même Dumbledore semblait perturbé et quand il parla ses yeux scintillaient moins qu'à l'accoutumée.

— Je vais demander à quelques-uns de travailler sur ce que le jeune Harry vient de nous expliquer. J'aimerais aussi avoir quelques volontaires qui voudrait passer un peu de temps à Grimmaurd square… Pour les prochaines semaines, je suppose. Vous pouvez vous inscrire avec Minerva avant de partir si vous êtes libre. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui a autre chose à ajouter à cette réunion ?

Il eut une pause ou les gens regardaient Harry en se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient lui demander leur attirer des problèmes. Harry roula ses yeux :

— Je peux prendre quelques questions, mais je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre.

La main d'Hermione se leva.

— Et je ne réponds à aucune question d'Hermione parce que sinon nous allons être là toute la nuit. Tu pourras me bombarder de questions plus tard, Hermione.

L'atmosphère de la salle se détendit. Certaines personnes rires et se placèrent plus confortablement. Sirius se leva discrètement et se plaça où il pouvait voir Harry et l'assemblée de l'ordre.

— Cela répond à la question de savoir si tu connais certains d'entre nous, nota Tonk. Es-tu un membre de l'ordre du phénix?

— Pas officiellement, répondit Harry. J'étais trop jeune à ce moment-là et après l'existence de l'ordre était inutile.

— Quel est ton Statut de sang? cria Mundungus Fletcher.

— Et c'est d'une quelconque utilité? demanda Harry sèchement.

Mundungus haussa ses épaules.

— Non, je suis juste curieux.

Harry marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de répondre.

— Moitié sorcier, moitié moldu, mais j'ai été élevé chez les moldus.

Ça, c'était intéressant. Comment un sorcier de sang mêlé était devenu lord de la noble et ancienne maison des Black. Sirius n'y voyait pas d'objections. En fait, cela le rendait joyeux juste d'y penser, cependant c'était étrange. À l'autre bout de la pièce, le visage de James avait une expression qui laissait penser à Sirius qu'ils avaient eu la même réflexion.

— J'ai une question vraiment importante, demanda l'un des garçons Weasley. Comment jouent les canons de chudley dans ton monde?

Harry le regarda un moment. Puis, il éclata presque de rire.

— Ron, il faudrait plus qu'un autre univers pour que les canons gagnent!

Voilà, un autre chapitre de corrigé. Merci à ceux qui laisse des review!


	6. Chapter 6

Aide-le!

Il n'aurait jamais pu entendre le bruit de sa chambre, mais du sofa du boudoir où il se trouvait actuellement le bruit sourd provenant du deuxième étage était assez fort pour le secouer de son sommeil léger

Sirius se frotta les yeux. Dormir était bien la dernière chose qu'il avait prévu de faire, car malgré tout ce qui venait d'arriver, il avait enfin eu le temps de s'assoir pour travailler.

La réunion de l'ordre s'était terminée tard et Sirius n'était pas homme à se livrer à de profondes introspections. Bouder oui, mais introspection non_._

Il ne s'étonnait donc pas d'avoir laissé le sommeil l'emporter.

Troublé, il se demanda ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller, mis à part son cou douloureux. Un second bruit sourd le fit chercher sa baguette. C'était probablement Remus ou Harry qui faisaient un voyage jusqu'aux toilettes.

Probablement.

Le problème avec probablement c'était qu'entre son métier d'Auror, les hostilités de face de serpent et de ses acolytes, Sirius avait développé une saine dose de paranoïa. Les gens paranoïaques mourraient peut-être à cause du stress, mais au moins ils risquaient peu de mourir d'un Avada Kedavra inattendu derrière la tête. Il mettait la limite à ne pas franchir au jour ou les gens commenceraient à le comparer Maugrey fol-œil. Ce n'était pas _encore_arrivé.

Un troisième bruit non identifié décida Sirius. Il allait se le reprocher si c'était seulement Remus. Maintenant, pleinement éveillé, Sirius regarda rapidement l'heure -4h06 du matin- et silencieusement, monta au deuxième étage.

De la lumière provenant de la porte légèrement entrouverte des toilettes éclairait le passage. Riant de sa paranoïa Sirius rangea sa baguette. Il tourna la tête pour prendre le chemin de sa chambre quand le son d'un haut-le-cœur le fit s'arrêter. Quoi?

L'inquiétude le fit se retourner et ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain complètement.

— Harry? murmura Sirius.

Le jeune sorcier était affalé sur le plancher, son torse nu contre la porcelaine blanche. Ses bras enlaçaient la cuvette, comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer. Incroyablement pâle et tremblant comme une feuille, Harry réussit quand même à lui répondre un faible :

— pa'mol.

Sa voix était rêche. Sirius avait déjà entendu des personnes dont la voix sonnait ainsi. Habituellement, juste après qu'ils aient passé une longue période à crier.

Sirius fit précautionneusement un pas en avant.

— Harry qu'est qui ne va pas? Que s'est-il passé?

— Cauchemars, un pli se forma sur son front, c'tais un cauchemar, tourné en vision. Pas supposé avoir encore. Parc'qu'il est mort t'sais.

Un frisson descendit le long de la colonne de Sirius. Il y avait sûrement une erreur. Ça ne se pouvait pas que Harry ait des visions de Voldemort.

— Harry, je vais demander à Remus de descendre et nous pourrons demander des renforts. Comme Dumbledore et Pomfresh !

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de secouer la tête calmement.

— Pas 'importance. Tu n'es pas réelle de toute façon.

Sirius abandonna rapidement ce qu'il faisait à cette déclaration et il regarda Harry d'un peu plus près. Il tremblait comme une feuille et il avait un regard flou dans ses yeux qui étaient plutôt effrayants à voir. Définitivement Pomfresh. En se remettant en mouvement Sirius envoya à l'aide d'un sort envoya un court message à Remus qui était endormi à l'étage au-dessus.

— Je suis plutôt sûr que je suis réel. Je pense que je le saurais si je ne l'étais pas, dit-il dans un ton léger espérant briser un peu l'atmosphère lourde du moment.

Harry hocha négativement de la tête.

— Tu es mort. Toi et Lunard et Dumbledore et Ron et Hermione, même Rogue, qui a juré de ne pas mourir est mort, mais…tu es mort en premier. Ensuite, le quartier général a été attaqué et tout- trop. Il y avait trop de visages cette nuit. Je…

La soudaine compréhension qu'il eut fut comme être plongée dans l'océan Atlantique. Il figea d'horreur comme Harry continuait à marmonner des choses incompréhensibles. Harry avait parlé à des copies parfaites des personnes décédées qu'il aimait et il avait même répondu en plaisantant à leurs questions sur le Quidditch.

Il aurait été censé s'effondrer.

Apparemment, il s'était abstenu de le faire… jusqu'à maintenant.

— Je vais aller chercher Albus et Poppy, murmura une voix derrière lui.

Sirius cligna des yeux sous le choc.

— Lunard, quand es-tu?

Remus secoua la tête avec une grimace inhabituelle sur son visage.

— Au moment où, il a dit que tu étais mort en premier

Harry avait arrêté de parler et avait éclaté en sanglots hystériques.

— Aide-le, ordonna Lunard avant de s'en aller.

_L'aider? Comment par la barbe de merlin suis-je censé faire cela?_

Sirius regarda Harry, se demandant désespérément s'il existait une sorte de guide pour calmer des étrangers venant d'une dimension alternative. Est-ce que les langues de plombs avaient des entraînements pour ce genre de situation?

Incertain et se sentant terriblement ridicule, Sirius attrapa un gant de toilette et le passa sous l'eau chaude. Ensuite, dans un mouvement qui le surprit lui-même, il s'assit sur le plancher derrière Harry et le plaça contre lui. Cela avait été beaucoup trop facile de le bouger, pensa Sirius.

Se balançant légèrement, Sirius essuya le visage du jeune homme avec le gant de toilette en murmurant des mots réconfortants. À la lumière du jour, ce moment sera incroyablement embarrassant pour tous les deux, mais pour l'instant cela n'avait aucune importance.

Les larmes d'Harry, s'évanouir rapidement et, sa respiration se calma un peu. Sirius s'inquiétait beaucoup plus des tremblements qui persistaient. S'il ne savait pas mieux, il aurait juré que le gamin avait été maintenu sous le sortilège endoloris.

— Aller Plack! Levons-nous du plancher.

Sirius portant à moitié Harry le conduisit à la chambre du deuxième étage que le jeune homme avait réclamée comme sienne. La pièce était méticuleusement rangée à l'exception du lit dont les draps étaient roulés, noués et placés à l'extrémité du lit. Cela ne surprit pas Sirius. Tous cauchemars assez mauvais pour rendre malade pouvaient causer du désordre.

Bon, il ne pouvait faire le lit en utilisant la méthode moldu si Harry l'utilisait comme support. Sirius sortit sa baguette et prononça une incantation.

Rien

Sirius jura encore et encore, rien. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. _Un charme silencieux, assez puissant pour bloquer tous les sons et pas seulement les empêcher de sortir!_

Une colère brûlante traversa les veines de Sirius. Harry avait crié, jusqu'à écorché sa voix et, ni lui ni Remus ne l'avait entendu. Il n'était pas sûr s'il était en colère contre Harry qui avait lancé ce sortilège ou bien contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir pu l'aider.

Un rapide, et trop puissant petit coup du poignet mit fin au charme du silence avec une détonation. Un autre sort (il put entendre sa voix cette fois-ci) fit le lit. Il déposa Harry sur le matelas sans grande difficulté, malgré le très peu d'aide de celui-ci.

Plaçant les couvertures autour du jeune sorcier, Sirius s'assit pour attendre l'arrivée de la cavalerie.

Il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps.

Une hargneuse et plus ébouriffée que jamais Madame Pomfresh fit interruption un moment plus tard. Elle portait ce que Sirius se référait mentalement comme sa trousse médicale spéciale ordre du phénix. Bien que non-membre elle-même, la sorcière médicale avait l'habitude de soigner les blessures des membres de l'ordre.

— Madame Pomfresh… marmonna Harry.

Poppy cligna des yeux, semblant un peu surprise.

— Oui, cher. Comment?

Harry ne répondit pas comme un spasme douloureux traversa son corps. Toute trace d'agacement disparut de l'infirmière, comme elle se mettait au travail. Sirius n'essaya même pas de suivre ce qu'elle faisait et rejoignit Remus et Dumbledore dans le corridor.

— Il avait lancé un charme de silence. Un foutu puissant sort, une bombe aurait pu exploser, nous ne l'aurions pas entendue, les informa Sirius.

Remus apparut surpris.

— Pourquoi ferait-il cela?

— Cauchemars. Je pense qu'Harry ne dort pas très bien. Albus, il a parlé d'un cauchemar qui s'était tourné en une vision.

Dumbledore sembla pensif.

— Une vision, dis-tu? Compte tenu de qui il est et de qui détient la baguette jumelle de la sienne… De plus en plus intéressant.

Sirius lança un regard à Remus qui secoua simplement la tête. Aucun d'eux ne savait de quoi Albus parlait.

Le vieux sorcier sourit.

— Vous n'avez pas encore trouvé? Je dois admettre que je suis surpris. Cela me semble plutôt évident, mais j'admets avoir une vision unique.

Sirius le fixa du regard.

— Albus, de quoi êtes-vous en train de parler?

— Juste les propos d'un vieil homme, il répliqua. Ne vous en inquiétez pas trop.

Madame Pomfresh choisit ce moment pour les rejoindre dans le corridor. Son visage était un masque de rage.

— J'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour lui, pour le moment. Il dort sous l'influence d'une potion de sommeil, même si j'ai détesté lui en donner considérant les autres potions que j'ai trouvées dans son organisme, mais avec ce qu'il vient de vivre il méritait une nuit de repos sans interruption. Je veux une explication, Albus! Comment ce fait-il que ce jeune homme ait été exposé au sortilège endoloris?

Sirius fut bouche bée par l'horreur.

— Il a été quoi?


	7. Chapter 7

— C'est impossible, s'exclama Remus. Il était ici tout ce temps.

Poppy lui lança un regard cinglant.

— Je sais de quoi je parle, Remus Lupin. Ce jeune homme souffre d'avoir été exposé à minimum dix minutes du plus douloureux maléfice existant.

Dix minutes! La gorge de Sirius se serra douloureusement. Douze minutes d'exposition étaient suffisantes pour causer des dommages permanents aux nerfs et vingt entraînaient la folie.

— Poppy… dix minutes est-ce qu'il va bien?

L'expression de l'infirmière s'adoucit.

— Rien que je ne peux réparer, chéri. Il va sûrement être un peu flageolant pendant quelques jours, mais il va s'en sortir.

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

— Comment? marmonna Remus faiblement. Sirius et moi n'aurions jamais…

— Bien sûr que non, mon garçon, répliqua Albus gravement. Je vais quand même jeter en coup d'œil à vos baguettes ainsi qu'à celle d'Harry, quelqu'un aurait pu les utiliser.

Sirius, indifférent, donna sa baguette et regarda Albus révéler les derniers sorts qu'il avait jetés avec celle-ci. Le processus fut répété avec la baguette de Remus. Aucun d'eux n'avait lancé de sort plus vicieux qu'un charme de changement de couleur de cheveux. Cela ne prouvait pas grand-chose puisqu'il y avait tout de même des moyens pour contourner le Prior incantato, mais c'était quand même un début.

Ce fut Madame Pomfresh qui retourna dans la chambre pour trouver la baguette d'Harry. Albus la fixa des yeux un moment avant de secouer la tête et de murmurer l'incantation. Le résultat ne fut pas plus utile.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

— Je ne suis pas certain de devoir être soulagé ou bien de devoir m'inquiéter à propos des questions que cela soulève.

Sirius se frotta les yeux.

— Que doit-on faire Albus?

— Je souhaiterais simplement pouvoir vous dire d'aller au lit cependant…

Remus hocha la tête.

— Nous devrions regarder les sortilèges de protection et faire le tour de la maison. Sirius, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, mais tu devrais aller parler à Kreattur , peut-être saura-t-il quelque chose.

— Il ferait mieux de ne pas avoir de liens avec tout ça, Sirius se renfrogna. Où je jure que je ne serais pas responsable de ce qui arrive à cette saleté d'elfe.

Sirius lança un regard d'avertissement à Albus. Il n'allait écouter aucun discours moralisateur sur le traitement des elfes de maison ce soir. De plus, ce n'était pas avec les elfes de maison en général qu'il avait un problème. C'était très spécifique à Kreattur.

— Très bien, dit péniblement Albus. Malheureusement, il faut que ce soit toi qui parles à Kreattur, Sirius. Je vais aller regarder les sortilèges. Remus, si tu veux bien aller faire le tour de la maison et peut-être de ses alentours?

— Je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que l'un de vous revienne, dit Poppy. Après, j'aurais besoin de récupérer certaines fournitures.

Albus lui donna la baguette d'Harry.

— S'il vous plait! Remettez cela où vous l'avez pris, Poppy. Je ne pense pas que Harry serait très content de nous autrement.

Les quatre prirent une direction différente. Sirius avait l'intention d'aller dans une pièce avec une serrure avant d'appeler Kreattur. S'il devait finir par étrangler cet idiot d'elfe, autant ne pas avoir d'interruption.

Une chambre inutilisée du troisième étage était l'idéal dans cet objectif. Sirius prit une grande respiration pour essayer de calmer sa colère.

— Kreattur!

Il attendit un moment la détonation caractéristique qui annonçait l'arrivée de l'elfe de maison. Le son ne se fit pas entendre.

— Kreattur vient ici sale petit voleur!

Une minute passa, puis une seconde avant de faire jurer Sirius. Il y avait quelque chose de très anormal à cela, très très anormal. Un elfe de maison ne pouvait pas, ne pas apparaître quand son maître l'appelait. Leur magie ne leur permettait pas.

Sirius ouvrit la porte et descendit rapidement les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, tourna rapidement le coin du mur accrochant le portrait de sa mère au passage. Il ignora ses cris et descendit à la cuisine deux marches à la fois. La chambre de Kreattur se trouvait là.

Jurant rapidement et mentalement, Sirius ouvrit la porte de la seule pièce où il n'était jamais entré.

Et eut un haut-le-cœur.

— Sirius, je t'ai vu descendre ici à toute vitesse. Merlin! Qu'est-ce qui- Remus stoppa de parler brusquement.

— Lunard, va chercher Dumbledore.

Remus partit rapidement.

Sirius ferma les yeux brièvement avant de regarder de nouveau. La pièce était une chambre tout à fait typique, du moins pour un elfe de maison. Les murs, le plancher, le plafond et les meubles étaient complètement normaux et intacts. Ce qui rendait malade Sirius c'était la vue du corps de Kreattur.

Le corps avait l'air d'avoir brûlé de l'intérieur. La peau était noire et flétrie, elle se détachait à certain endroit et révélait, les muscles, les nerfs, les os et même les organes. Ce qu'il en restait du moins.

Sirius n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable et il souhaitait en ce moment même ne jamais l'avoir vu.

Une main ferme le fit revenir sur le pas de la porte. Sirius reconnu vaguement la voix d'Albus le convaincre de s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine. La fermeté de la chaise le fit revenir à la réalité.

— Qu'est-ce qui peut causer cela? demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

— Je ne sais pas, admit Albus. Espérons qu'un autre elfe de maison pourra nous fournir des réponses. Remus, je déteste avoir à vous le demander, mais c'est encore plus vital maintenant de vérifier la maison.

Sirius attrapa le regard inquiet que Remus lui lançait et lui fit signe de partir. Le loup-garou s'en alla, mais pas sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard incertain.

— Maintenant, voyons voir ce que nous pouvons comprendre, Colby! appela le vieux sorcier. Peux-tu venir ici?

Un léger pop révéla un jeune elfe avec de brillants yeux jaunes.

— Qu'est-ce que Colby peut faire pour maître Dumbledore, monsieur?

— Je suis vraiment désolé de te déranger, Colby, mais il a eu un problème avec un autre elfe de maison qui nous laisse perplexes.

Dans des circonstances moins lugubres, Sirius aurait ri de l'expression scandalisée de Colby.

— Problème avec un elfe de maison, monsieur? Qu'est-ce que Colby peut faire?

Albus amena silencieusement l'elfe à la chambre de Kreattur. Sirius pensa qu'il n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore si peu disposé à faire quelque chose dans sa vie.

Il connut le moment exact où Colby vit le corps. Le petit elfe se mit à trembler et à se frapper.

— Méchante, méchante, méchante chose! La honte de tous les elfes de maison.

Albus attrapa les mains de Colby et le dirigea plus loin.

— S'il te plait, Colby. Peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé?

La question fit calmer l'hystérie de l'elfe.

— Mauvais elfe finissent comme Thuy, monsieur.

— Thuy? demanda Albus.

Colby trembla.

— C'est une vieille histoire d'elfe de maison. Raconté aux petits elfes de maison. Horrible, horrible choses maître Dumbledore, monsieur.

Sirius fixa le jeune elfe. Il n'avait jamais pensé que les elfes de maison pouvaient avoir des histoires.

— Peux -tu partager cette histoire Colby?

Colby poussa un petit gémissement.

— Colby peut vous la raconter, mais c'est une horrible mauvaise histoire

Albus sembla prendre de l'âge à ce moment-là.

— Je suis désolé Colby, mais je dois absolument la connaître.

— Thuy, il y a très longtemps était un elfe de maison. Elle était liée à une grande famille de magiciens. Quand, le vieux maître est mort Thuy pensa que le nouveau maître n'était pas assez un bon maître pour la grande famille de sorciers. Elle était un mauvais elfe de maison.

Colby tiquait visiblement à ce qu'il disait.

— Elle voulait faire revenir l'ancien maître.

Bien, pensa Sirius. Au moins, l'histoire semble familière.

— S'il vous plait, maître Dumbledore, monsieur. La magie des elfes de maison est différente de celle des magiciens. Les elfes de maison sont liés à la famille, à toute la famille, mais ils doivent obéir au maître en premier. Si le maître est mauvais…Si la famille veut un maître différent, les elfes de maisons peuvent faire des choses. Thuy…Thuy a demandé à la magie de faire revenir le meilleur maître de la famille. Parce que la famille l'a souhaité aussi la magie l'a rendue possible. Mais cette méchante chose, Thuy, a trahi son maître. Elfes de maison ne peuvent pas trahir leur maître, ils se font punir s'ils le font. Le geste de Thuy fut si mauvais que sa magie la brûla entièrement pour la punir.

Colby regarda Kreattur dans l'autre pièce.

— C'est aussi ce qui est arrivé à ce méchant elfe.

Sirius prit une respiration étonnée.

— Colby, dit lentement Albus. Y a-t-il un moyen de savoir ce qu' a demandé Kreattur.

L'elfe de maison fit un petit geste, illuminant brièvement la pièce de Kreattur en bleu.

— Mauvais elfe de maison a demandé au meilleur maître de la famille Black de venir ici, maître Dumbledore, monsieur.

— Merci Colby! Tu peux t'en aller maintenant et si tu veux visiter ta famille tu peux.

Colby s'inclina légèrement.

— C'est ce queColby va faire, monsieur.

Il se tourna légèrement avant de retourner vers Albus pour un moment.

— Le nom du méchant elfe est Kreattur? Elfe de maison vont s'en souvenir, maître Dumbledore, monsieur.

Puis, avec un pop il s'en alla.

— Merlin! Murmura Albus.

Sirius ne pouvait qu'être en accord avec cette exclamation.

Note de la traductrice: désolé du retard! Je me rends compte qu'avec l'université et le travail j'ai pas tellement de temps. Je vais sûrement publié les autres chapitres sans correction supplémentaire et je corrigerai plus tard lorsque j'aurais un peu de temps. Merci à tous ceux qui laisse des review et lisent.


	8. Chapter 8

Les deux journées où Harry fut forcé de rester au lit furent plus qu'éprouvantes. Pendant tout ce temps, ce dernier avait évité férocement toutes les questions qu'avait pu lui poser Sirius sur ses cauchemars. Remus et Lily avaient tous les deux reçu le même traitement silencieux de Harry et Dumbledore leur avait finalement tout simplement dit de laisser tomber.

Personne n'avait encore osé parler de la situation de Kreattur à Harry.

Sur une note plus positive, les maraudeurs avaient réussi à ensorceler les chaussettes de Dumbledore avec l'aide inattendue de McGonagall. Elle les avait grandement surpris en leur offrant son aide. (Cependant, il était évident que le directeur avait fait quelque chose pour la mettre en colère, McGonagall n'était pas connue pour dévoiler volontairement des informations aussi importantes)

Et en ce moment même, Albus était donc suivi partout par une douzaine de paires de chaussettes dansantes roses fluo. Cela avait même fait la une de La Gazette du sorcier lorsque Dumbledore s'était rendu à une réunion au ministère de la magie les chaussettes.

C'était un beau moment de gloire, cependant Sirius soupçonnait, en privé, Albus de feindre son incapacité à se débarrasser du sortilège.

Harry avait tellement ri à la vue de la photo que Sirius avait été jeté dehors de sa chambre par Madame Pomfresh pour avoir ainsi perturbé son patient.

À propos de la sorcière médicale, Sirius eut un sourire en écoutant la liste de recommandation de choses à faire et à ne pas faire que madame Pomfresh donnait à Harry.

Du cadre de la porte où il se situait, Sirius rencontra le regard de Harry et roula les yeux. Harry lui répondit par un léger sourire.

— Et vous devez être au repos, jeune homme! Ne faites pas trop d'effort! Demandez à Sirius de m'appeler par la cheminée si vous ressentez de la douleur.

— Oui, madame, répondit Harry poliment.

Elle le fixa du regard un moment, ne le croyant visiblement pas.

— Bien, je dois aller retourner réapprovisionner la réserve de potion de l'école.

Comme elle passait à côté de Sirius, elle lança au maraudeur un regard voulant dire:" prends soin de lui ou tu vas avoir affaire à moi".

— Nous devrions peut-être te sortir du lit, non? demanda Sirius au moment où elle disparaissait.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

— Je peux sortir du lit tout seul, merci beaucoup. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle m'y a gardée si longtemps de toute façon. L'endoloris ne requiert pas deux jours de repos au lit.

Sirius s'empêcha de faire tous commentaires. Il avait eu l'impression que cet était de fait était dû à beaucoup plus que la mystérieuse rencontre de Harry avec le sortilège impardonnable. Comme si ce n'était pas assez. Poppy s'était plainte à tous ceux qui avaient des oreilles pour l'entendre à propos des signes de malnutrition, de manque de sommeil et d'abus de potions qu'elle avait trouvé sur le jeune homme. Et cela, c'est sans parler d'indices d'anciennes blessures.

Les entrailles de Sirius s'étaient serrées à l'instant où il avait entendu la diatribe de Poppy.

Sa gorge se serrait en ce moment même alors qu'il voyait Harry essayer lentement de se lever sur ses pieds. Sirius n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il s'était si vite attaché, mais il allait voir à ce qu'on s'occupe bien de Harry à présent.

Harry tangua dangereusement.

— Merlin!, il marmonna clairement frustré. Bon sang! Qu'est ce qu'elle m'a donné? Je ne devrais pas être si désorienté.

— De la nourriture devrait t'aider, offrit Sirius. Ne bougeant toujours pas pour l'assister. Le geste ne serait pas le bienvenu.

— N'en prends pas offense, mais je ne vais pas manger quelque chose que tu as cuisiné, Patmol.

— Sage décision, commenta une voix féminine familière derrière Sirius. Ce cabot t'aurait probablement empoisonné.

Sirius tira la langue à Lily.

— Tu sauras que mes hot-dog sont excellents.

Harry et Lily eurent tous les deux un petit rire. Sirius fut surpris par le son identique. C'était étrange.

Lily dépassa Sirius.

— Tu as besoin d'aide ? Harry, demanda-t-elle, allongeant une main pour le stabiliser.

Le jeune homme se crispa un peu, puis se détendit et hocha la tête.

— Ce n'est pas juste, objecta Sirius. Pourquoi elle, elle peut t'aider alors que je n'y ai pas le droit?

Deux paires d'yeux verts brillants le clouèrent sur le seuil de la porte. Son cerveau essaya désespérément de faire la connexion.

Harry grimaça et Sirius perdit le fil de ses pensées.

— Elle est beaucoup plus jolie que toi.

Sirius secoua la tête. À un moment il avait pensé que... mais l'idée venait de s'évaporer.

— Je n'offrirais plus mon aide à l'avenir, grogna Sirius. Néanmoins, il se plaça près d'eux à un endroit où il pouvait les surveiller de près, alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

En bas, la place était une ruche d'activité. Les gens entraient et sortaient hâtivement, en laissant des messages et en semblant tendus.

Sirius, Lily et Harry prirent une pause dans les escaliers pour regarder les activités qui s'y déroulaient.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius, agrippant le bras d'Arthur alors qu'il passait devant lui.

Arthur lança un regard à Harry.

— Azkaban s'est vidé.

Sirius échangea un regard avec Lily. Elle allait prendre soin d'Harry.

— Pourquoi nous perdons notre temps ici? Allons-y!

Arthur secoua la tête.

— Tu ne comprends pas. Azkaban a été vidé. Il n'y reste maintenant plus personne.

-Quoi? Bon sang! s'exclama Sirius. Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas été prévenus ?

— J'en ai aucune idée, répliqua Arthur. Je suis sur le chemin du Ministère. J'étais venu seulement pour faire l'habituelle mise à jour à Albus.

Sirius hocha la tête. Une dernière chose.

— Quand?

— Il y a deux jours. Au milieu de la nuit, la réponse vint d'Harry.

Sirius se retourna vers lui et le fixa du regard. Arthur le regardait étonner.

— Comment?

Sirius lui comprit aussitôt.

— Ton cauchemar... Mais pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas parlé ?

Harry évita ses yeux, haussant les épaules légèrement.

— Je ne savais pas si c'était réel. Et de toute façon cela n'avait plus d'importance, il était déjà trop tard.

Sirius sentit la colère monter en lui avant qu'il pût faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter.

— Tu aurais dû le dire, bon sang!

— Sirius, objecta Lily.

Cependant, Sirius ne prêta pas la moindre attention à ses objections. Non, pas alors que Harry avait un regard effrayant et un immense aura de pouvoir émanant de lui.

— Quand aurais-je pu en parler? cria hargneusement Harry. Lorsque, je vomissais dans les toilettes? Ou bien quand j'étais inconscient? Ou après quand je me remettais de mon malaise et que rien ne semblait s'être produit? Cela aurait pu être une fausse vision. La dernière fois que j'ai agis sans vérifier si ma vision était fondée, tu es mort.

Ses mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Sirius. Il est mort. Son autre lui est mort. Il le savait. Harry l'avait dit la nuit ou il était apparu, mais il ne l'avait pas retenu. Son inquiétude pour Harry le lui avait fait oublier.

Et Harry se blâmait pour cela. Pour la mort de son Sirius.

— Harry, il murmura hésitant. Voulant serrer le jeune homme dans ses bras, voulant de nouveau le questionner, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Pas avec Lily et Arthur les regardant attentivement et avec Harry semblant si perdu.

— Désolé, s'excusa Sirius à défaut de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait.

Harry balaya ses excuses d'un haussement d'épaules.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance, marmonna-t-il . N'es-tu pas Auror? Vacances ou pas ils te voudront certainement au bureau, maintenant.

— Tu as raison, répondit Sirius avec réticence.

— Je vais prendre soin de lui, le rassura Lily.

Sirius hocha la tête, puis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Harry lui lança un petit sourire qui lui fit fermer la bouche et encore une fois hocher la tête.

— Bien, je m'en vais.

Harry n'avait pas eu tort. Ils avaient eu besoin de lui au bureau. Il avait travaillé un long et fastidieux quart avant que Kingsley lui dise qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il puisse faire et donc qu'il pouvait rentrer chez lui.

Sirius bougea les épaules pour essayer de diminuer la tension qui s'y trouvait.

Ils n'en connaissaient pas plus sur ce qui s'était passé que ce matin. L'ambiance était tendue. Tout le monde avait eu l'air prêt à lancer un maléfice chauve-furie à tous ceux qui les dérangeaient. Pour rendre les choses plus mauvaises encore, Sirius avait passé l'ensemble de la journée à essayer de ne pas ruminer le sujet " Harry".

Il avait besoin d'aller au lit, il pensa, se frottant les yeux.

Il prit les escaliers, s'arrêtant au palier du deuxième étage.

Sans réellement y penser, il prit la direction de la chambre d'Harry. Il voulait...il voulait... heu... il n'était pas sûr quoi, mais il avait besoin de vérifier si Harry allait bien avant de se coucher.

La porte était entrebâillée.

— Attendez! Laissez-moi démêler tout ça, disait Harry. Vous pensez que c'est Kreattur qui m'a amené ici? Vous pensez vraiment que je suis le meilleur maître de la famille Black?

Sirius s'arrêta au son incrédule de la voix d'Harry. Il savait qu'il ne devrait pas, cependant c'était une conversation beaucoup trop importante pour qu'il laisse filer l'occasion.

— Tu ne penses pas que c'est possible? questionna une voix.

Sirius la reconnut immédiatement, Albus.

C'était donc Albus qui parlait à Harry.

— Je ne suis pas exactement le modèle idéal de la famille Black. Bon sang! Je ne suis même pas relié avec eux par le sang.

Bien, ça c'était nouveau. Sirius fit une note mentale afin de demander à Harry comment exactement il était devenu Lord Black.

— Ah , mais il a bien des moyens d'être le meilleur, mon garçon, il y avait une grande intensité dans la voix d'Albus. Tu peux être le plus fort, le plus intelligent, ou même le meilleur pour aimer.

Harry grimaça.

-Merlin! Vous et votre théorie de merde comme quoi l'amour vainc tout.

Albus fit comme fit un son comme quoi il n'était pas concerné.

— À moins que je fasse erreur, c'est précisément l'amour qui à détruit le Voldemort de ton monde, Harry.

— Comment osez-vous? siffla Harry. Vous ne savez pas tout ce que ça prit pour le défaire. Ce que j'ai-

— Ce que tu as dû sacrifier, interrompit Albus. Non, j'admets heureusement que non, mais si je ne fais pas erreur, tu a détruit lord Voldemort dans ta dimension. Tu es l'âme vivante.

Le silence fit penser à Sirius qu'Harry trouait la tête d' Albus avec son regard.

Par contre, Albus n'avait pas terminé.

— Ce n'est pas surprenant puisque c'est aussi toi qui l'arrêtas en premier. Comme ce fut le cas ici.

Sirius ne put que regarder avec incompréhension le mur fixement. Harry était ... Harry était.. Harry était quoi? Son cerveau refusait de lui répondre.

La voix d'Harry sonna fatigué.

— Je croyais que vous alliez me laisser tranquille, Albus.

— Je souhaiterais pouvoir le faire. tu n'as aucune idée comment j'aimerais faire cela pour toi, mais aujourd'hui les données ont trop changé.

— Azkaban, murmura Harry. Et les Détraqueurs.

— Oui, cela, confirma Albus. Nous avons besoin de toi Harry.

Harry soupira.

— Allez-vous en professeur. Je vais y penser.

Un bruissement de vêtements accompagna la sortie de la pièce de Dumbledore.

Sirius s'enleva du chemin, mais Albus ne s'arrêta même pas. Il lui envoya seulement un de ses mystérieux sourires en faisant un geste vers la pièce.

Sirius attendit une minute avant d'entrer.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Sirius étudia Harry, son regard se portant sur ses cheveux en désordre et sur ses yeux verts. Il savait que ses choses signifiaient quelque chose pour lui, mais il ne pouvait pas tout à fait mettre la baguette dessus.

Harry paraissait fatigué -fatigué et beaucoup plus vieux qu'il ne le devrait.

— Sirius? questionna-t-il.

Sirius le fixa du regard en essayant de former une question qui obtiendrait une réponse.

— Sirius? demanda encore Harry, semblant inquiet

Sirius prit une profonde respiration.

— Qui es-tu?

Note de la traductrice: Voilà, je devrais republié les chapitres jusqu'au quatorze assez rapidement comme promis. Je corrigerai plus tard. Pour ce qui es du chapitre 14, je peux rien promettre, mais comme il est déjà traduit ce ne sera pas très long.


	9. Chapter 9

— Qui es-tu?

C'était une question qui en amenait des millions d'autres. « Qui es-tu » demandait aussi « qui je suis pour toi », « qui es-tu pour moi » et d'innombrables questions que Sirius ne pouvait même pas exprimer avec des mots.

Harry le regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une troisième tête.

—… Harry tu te souviens. Le voyageur inter dimensionnel apparut comme par magie.

— Non, s'exclama Sirius frustré par son incapacité à exprimer ce qu'il voulait dire. Qui es-tu réellement? Quel... Quelle est ta relation avec l'autre Sirius? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de que quelque chose m'échappe?

Quelque chose vacilla dans l'expression d'Harry. Sirius ne savait pas ce que c'était, il ne pouvait même pas deviner ce qu'il voyait là, derrière le masque qu'Harry portait.  
Soudainement, il voulut poser une autre question.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Il fut totalement démunit face à la rage ardente que sa question apporta.

— Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé? répéta Harry, une menace présente dans chacun de ses mots.

Sirius attrapa les poignets d'Harry.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas ton Sirius, mais tu peux me parler. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

— Va t'en! hurla Harry en se dégagent les poignets.

Sirius secoua la tête.

—Harry je-

— Va-T'EN.

Une ruée de magie le poussa de l'autre côté de la porte. Celle-ci se referma et se verrouilla violemment.

Sirius ne dormir point cette nuit-là. Seul, dans sa chambre, il se maudit et se traita de tous les noms possibles et imaginables. Il se maudit aussi pour son inutilité. Il maudit Kreattur pour avoir apporté Harry chez lui. Il maudit Harry pour être si obstiné et secret.  
Et il maudit l'autre Sirius pour avoir laissé seul le jeune sorcier.

Ainsi quand l'aube se leva, Sirius était épuisé et avait le moral au plus bas .  
Il s'assit sur son lit et regarda la chambre qui l'avait vu grandir. C'était à l'époque son refuge, cependant un minuscule refuge dans une immense prison c'était loin d'être suffisant, il l'avait donc quitté. Il y était malheureusement de nouveau emprisonné par choix, mais aussi part les circonstances.

Il se demanda ce que Harry considérait comme son refuge.

Comme le sommeil ne le gagnait pas, Sirius décida d'être un minimum productif et se leva.

Il se dirigea péniblement vers la douche et changea de vêtement. La douche n'était absolument pas nécessaire, mais elle le réveilla un peu, il n'y avait rien comme un jet d'eau chaude pour soulager un corps endolori!

Descendant les escaliers du 12 grimmauld square, Sirius pensa à ce qu'il devrait dire s'il rencontrait Harry. Devrait-il s'excuser? Demander des réponses ou bien tout simplement ignorer ce qui c'était passé?

Il spécula sur le nombre d'heures de sommeil que Harry avait obtenu. La direction de cette pensée le fit grimacer. Il y avait de grandes chances qu'entre lui et Albus le jeune sorcier ait passé une nuit blanche.

Albus, c'était la une tout autre direction que prenait ses pensées. Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que dernier voulait dire à propos d'Harry ayant défait Voldemort? Même si cela était cas Harry aurait eu ... Dix-sept ans? Dix-huit ans peut-être? Comment cela se fait-il qu'un enfant ait eu à combattre un mage noir. Et il y avait plus incroyable que cela!Albus insinuait que le jeune sorcier avait arrêté Voldemort dans cette dimension aussi.

Pourtant, c'était Lily qui avait reçu le maléfice.

Sirius maudit la confusion qui embrumait son cerveau. Il était bien trop fatigué pour réfléchit à tout ça.

Son déjeuner consista en tranche de pain grillé et du café. Avec de la chance, le produit moldu ferait des miracles. Il remercia silencieusement Lily pour lui avoir présenté ce breuvage divin. Sirius en avala deux pleines tasses avant que son cerveau se remettre à fonctionner plus normalement.

Qu'est ce qu'il connaissait d'Harry.

C'était un sang-mêlé, élevé par des moldus qui avait d'une quelconque façon reçu le titre de Lord Black, il était parent avec les Potter, et était allé à Gryffondor.

À seulement 22 ans, il avait les réflexes et plus important encore l'attitude d'Auror beaucoup plus âgés. Il avait vécu en période de guerre, avait vu beaucoup de personnes mourir et Albus pensait qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort. Sirius n'était pas entièrement certain de ce dernier point, mais une chose était sûre, il était puissant. Plus puissant que quelqu'un de vingt-deux ans avait réellement le droit d'être. En plus, il n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir contrôler ses pouvoirs.

Harry était aussi... instable émotionnellement serait peut-être la meilleure expression. Il changeait d'humeur et de personnalité le temps de dire Quiditch. Puis, les nombreuses plaintes de Pomfresh indiquaient que Harry était probablement dépressif . Personne n'avait autant de signe de malnutrition et d'abus de potion sans avoir quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond.

_Quoi? Il a pratiquement vu tout le monde qu'il connaissait mourir et tu t'attends, Sirius, à ce qu'il ne soit pas dépressif_.

Sirius grogna. Cela le menait nulle part. Il lui manquait trop d'informations. Il avait besoin de réponses à ses questions.

_Bien, pensa Sirius, il n'y a qu'un endroit où les trouver_.

Il trouva Harry dans la bibliothèque.

Le jeune sorcier était assis les jambes croisées, le regard distant et il était entouré de livres.

_Des livres sur l'histoire moderne nota Sirius sans aller plus loin dans sa réflexion._

Sirius hésita à passer le seuil de la porte, tout à coup beaucoup moins confiant de l'accueil qu'il recevrait.

Harry ne sembla pas par contre remarquer sa présence.

_Il a l'air épuiser, pensa Sirius. Quoi que lui-même ne devait pas être en meilleur état._

Est-ce que c'était vraiment correct de le pousser à répondre à ses questions quand celui-ci avait l'air aussi fatigué? Avec un soupir, Sirius se retourna pour s'en aller. Plus tard, il le questionnerait ,plus tard il se promit.

— C'est réel n'est-ce pas? la voix d'Harry fit stopper Sirius dans ses pas. Il se retourna et rencontra le regard d'Harry.

Des yeux verts, comme ceux de Lily.

Harry détourna le regard et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Sirius fut surpris pendant un moment par la familiarité de ce geste.

Harry prit une grande inspiration.

— Tu peux tout aussi bien entrer, Patmol

Silencieusement, Sirius s'assit par terre en face d'Harry . Ses muscles protestèrent lui rappelant qu'il n'avait plus vingt ans.

— On peut s'asseoir sur les chaises, si tu préfères, offrit Harry légèrement amusé.

— Tu insinues que je suis vieux, Plack? répliqua Sirius.

— Moi ? Jamais? répondit Harry un léger rire dans la voix.

L'atmosphère de camaraderie disparut cependant rapidement alors qu'ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, laissant Sirius incertain de ce qu'il passait en ce moment même.  
Harry brisa la tension.

— Tu avais des questions?

Sirius hocha la tête légèrement.

— Qui es-tu?

Harry sourit, mais c'était un sourire d'autodénigrement.

— Je suis Harry, tout simplement Harry.

Sirius eut un air peu satisfait qui fit rire Harry.

— Mon nom complet, si c'est ce que tu veux dire est Harry James Potter.

— Harry James Potter, répéta Sirius, se demandant pourquoi ce nom devrait signifier quelque chose de plus pour lui. James avait vu juste, n'est-ce pas? Tu es un de ses parents ou quelque chose comme ça.

Harry sembla pensif.

-Tu ne l'as pas encore brisé.

Cette phrase semblait encore plus incompréhensible que les autres.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut signifier bon sang? demanda Sirius frustré.

— Il y a un sortilège sur moi, expliqua Harry. C'est une variation compliquée du sortilège qui permet aux sorciers de passer inaperçus. Cela ne permet pas aux gens de me reconnaître. Ils peuvent savoir mon nom, mais ils ne connaîtront aucune information importante à propos de moi à moins de faire un grand effort mental.

Sirius siffla. C'était de la magie de haut niveau et cela expliquait le sentiment constant qu'il ressentait de passer à côté d'informations importantes.

— Pourquoi avoir quelque chose comme ça?

Le sourire d'Harry devint sardonique.

— Je suis quelque chose comme une célébrité dans mon univers.

— Tu ne la nommes jamais chez toi, nota Sirius en examinant soigneusement le visage d'Harry. C'est toujours « ma dimension », «mon monde »,«mon univers », ce n'est jamais «chez moi».

— Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de chez-moi, répondit Harry avec un haussement d'épaules. Poudlard, c'était ce qui se rapprochait plus d'un chez moi.

Sirius hocha de la tête. Cela il pouvait le comprendre.

— Es-tu...— Je veux dire il n'y a personne qui te manque là-bas.

— Tu serais stupéfait... ma famille, mes amis, mes professeurs tout le monde autour de moi est mort, Sirius. La détresse d'Harry était palpable. Sirius pouvait la sentir autour de lui comme des vagues qui l'entouraient. Maintenant, je suis ici et vous êtes tous vivants, mais vous n'êtes pas ceux que j'ai aimés. C'est si compliqué.

Sirius fixa les mains tremblantes¸d'Harry et posa ensuite la question qu'il voulait poser depuis des jours.

— Harry... quel est notre relation? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a que je ne sais pas?

Harry rit. C'était une sorte de rire que les gens produisaient quand leur seule autre option était de pleurer.

— Je n'en sais fichtre rien. Je te connaissais à peine. Nous avons eu des contacts par-ci par-là pendant deux ans. Ensuite, j'ai fait une erreur et tu en es mort. Tu étais mon parrain, mon ami et la chose qui ressemblait le plus près à un parent pour moi.

Sirius inspira rapidement, parce que le mur dans son cerveau qui l'empêchait de trouver tout ce qui concernait Harry venait de s'écrouler au mot parrain. Sirius fixa Harry. Cheveux noir en bataille et yeux vert émeraude. Les cheveux de James, le regard de Lily.  
Harry lui fit un sourire fatigué.

— Tu as finalement vu au travers du sortilège, n'est-ce pas?

— Harry? murmura Sirius avec presque de la révérence.

Il pouvait encore voir le minuscule enfant mort, blessé, immobile avec cette horrible cicatrice sur le front. Il pouvait voir Lily inconsciente, James hystérique et l'enfant mort-né dans ses bras.

Devant lui, était maintenant, un jeune adulte qui ressemblait à James, mais avait les yeux de Lily. Il n'était peut-être pas très heureux ou en très bonne santé, cependant il était vivant.

Sirius rapprocha sa main d'Harry et dégagea son front. Il y avait assurément la cicatrice. Elle était toujours là malgré la différence de temps et d'espace.

— Merlin, Harry! s'étrangla Sirius, en enlaçant rudement son filleul.

Harry le laissa l'enlacer que quelque seconde avant de le repousser. Sirius le laissa faire avec réticence. Ils restèrent assis tous les deux silencieusement en se regardant et en essayant de garder sous contrôle leurs émotions.

— Je ne suis pas... tu sais, dit finalement Harry.

Sirius secoua la tête.

Harry leva la main pour l'empêcher d'argumenter.

— Je ne suis pas ton Harry. Je ne peux pas remplacer l'enfant perdu.

— Non, admit Sirius. Cette enfant-là reposait dans le cimetière près de Godric Hollow. Il était mort.

— Par contre, tu es toujours Harry.


	10. Chapter 10

L'autre Harry

Les pensées de Sirius tourbillonnaient. Sa tête était emplie par trop de questions. Tant de questions qu'il ne savait pas par laquelle commencer. Harry le devança.

— Donc, qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé à l'autre Harry ?

Sirius inspira et éloigna son regard de son filleul.

— C'est ce que tu faisais ici ? demanda-t-il hésitant, jetant un regard à la pile de livres que Harry avait étendus autour de lui. Rechercher des réponses dans le passé ?

Le jeune homme lui lança un sourire ironique.

— Quelque chose comme ça.

Sirius hésita. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Il ne voulait jamais avoir à en parler, mais...

— Nous avions entendu des rumeurs concernant une attaque de mangemorts. Nous pensions — Dumbledore pensait que Voldemort allait attaquer sur le Chemin de Traverse et il pensait que nous avions du temps pour nous y préparer.

Il attrapa un des livres et nonchalamment caressa sa reliure.

— Ces livres en parlent comme d'une grande bataille rangée, tu sais ? Les deux côtés en ligne nette avec des plans de guerre bien définis... C'était loin d'être le cas, ç'a été un vrai bain de sang. Voldemort a bien attaqué le Chemin de traverse, mais bien trois semaines plus tôt que nous l'avions anticipé. Nous ne l'avions pas prévu et nous étions loin d'être prêts.

Sirius leva les yeux vers Harry pensant y trouver de la pitié, mais n'y trouva que de la compréhension.

— Lily n'était pas censée y être. Elle a toujours été très obstinée et l'attaque n'était pas censée être ce jour-là. Elle faisait des achats (Sirius sourit), pour ta pouponnière.

Il prit une pause et ses yeux regardèrent le visage d'Harry se rappelant l'émerveillement qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment-là.

— James et Lily étaient si contents. Nous l'étions tous. Tu allais être le premier de la seconde génération des Maraudeurs ! Une guerre faisait rage, mais une vie grandissait à l'intérieur de Lily et nous étions tous éblouis par celle-ci.

Sirius se racla la gorge et cligna rapidement des yeux.

— James et moi étions de garde quand un appel est arrivé. James est devenu pâle comme un fantôme et a transplané avant même que je ne comprenne ce qui arrivait. C'était stupide, ça allait contre toutes les procédures des Aurors et c'était tellement du James tout craché.

Harry rit.

— Mes amis avaient l'habitude de se plaindre que je faisais toujours des trucs comme ça.

— Ouin, et moi, je me suis précipité à sa suite, admit Sirius. Donc, je pense que tu tiens cela de bien des personnes.

Harry eut un grand sourire qui lui fit penser que celui-ci avait hérité de Lily plus que ses yeux émeraude. Il était mon filleul, il était ici, il était réel et il avait le sourire de Lily.

— Sirius, questionna Harry incertain.

— Désolé, murmura Sirius, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

— Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en parler si cela ne te tente pas, dit Harry rapidement de l'empathie et quelque chose de sombre dans son expression.

— Hein ? répliqua Sirius. Non, non c'est ok… Je pensais à d'autres choses complètement, pas besoin de t'inquiéter Plack.

Harry fronça les sourcils incertains, mais hocha quand même la tête.

— Où j'étais rendu moi... Ah oui avec James étant stupide comme d'habitude.

Harry ricana.

— Comme si tu n'agissais pas pareillement.

Sirius prit sa meilleure expression de « qui moi? » avant de redevenir plus sérieux.

— Je suis apparu dans un mur magique, J'ai été propulsé bien dix pieds plus loin, mon nez a explosé, je suis chanceux de ne pas m'être fait tuer par cette chose.

Les yeux d'Harry fixèrent son nez.

— Oui, j'ai réussi à le réparer.

— Des protections magiques emplissaient le mur. Un sort anti-transplannage, anti-porteloin, anti-cheminette et un autre sort plus général pour empêcher les gens d'entrer dans la zone. Chacun d'eux était temporaire, mais nous ne pouvions pas passer aux travers, James…

Sirius prit une pause se rappelant l'expression de son ami alors qui lançait sort après sort sur la barrière en criant le nom de Lily. James, devenu fou, en essayant de passer la barrière.

— On ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre que les spécialistes de ce genre de sort la brisent.

Sirius secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses souvenirs.

— Tout ça ne prit que trois minutes. Les trois plus longues minutes de ma vie, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que de regarder et attendre…

— Ça commençait bien, murmura Harry.

— Nous étions debout immobiles pendant que des foutus mangemorts tuaient et torturaient des gens, rugit Sirius. Nous étions si proches, mais nous ne pouvions rien changer. Des personnes hurlaient à l'aide, en envoyant désespérément tout ce qu'ils avaient sous les mains à ces enculés de merde.

Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux tout en prenant de grandes respirations pour se calmer.

Harry resta silencieux pendant que Sirius essayait de reprendre Constance. Quand, le sorcier plus vieux leva les yeux vers Harry et y trouva une triste reconnaissance au lieu de l'horreur, son esprit lui cria :

_Non, je ne veux pas qu'il comprenne. Il ne devrait jamais avoir eu à comprendre. Il n'aurait jamais dû pouvoir le faire._

— Harry, s'étrangla Sirius.

Harry secoua la tête.

— Plus tard !

_Je vais faire en sorte que tu tiennes ta parole, promit silencieusement Sirius._

— Et après que le mur soit tombé ? poussa Harry

— On s'est battu pour faire notre chemin à travers la foule. Je ne me souviens pas du nombre de mangemorts que j'ai tués ou bien du nombre de civils que j'ai dû pousser. J'essayais seulement de garder Cornedrue en vie. Il n'avait plus les idées claires, il jetait sort après sort sur les mangemorts en essayant de trouver Lily.

Sirius soupira et changea de position. Il commençait à se sentir inconfortable.

— Nous l'avons trouvée en face de chez Ollivander. Nous avons aussi trouvé Voldemort.

Harry se raidit légèrement.

— Lily protégeait un enfant de Moldus et sa famille. Baguette contre baguette avec le sombre connard lui-même. Harry, je te le dis, ne mets jamais ta maman en colère, dit Sirius en essayant de briser l'atmosphère sinistre. Nous étions entourés de mangemorts. Nous pouvions la voir, cependant nous n'étions pas assez près pour lui venir en aide. (Sirius ferma les yeux la voix serrée.) Lily nous a aperçus, cela l'a distraite et Voldemort l'a touchée avec un Avada Kedrava.

Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant Harry prendre une brusque respiration.

— Il y a eu une lumière verte massive qui a éclairé la fichue rue au complet. Quand, nous avons pu voir de nouveau, Voldemort n'était qu'un tas de poussière et il ne restait qu'une robe. Lily ne bougeait plus.

— La plupart des mangemorts ont paniqué et sont partis. Lorsque, James et moi sommes arrivés près de Lily elle respirait encore, c'était à peine perceptible, mais c'était là. Je peux encore ressentir le soulagement que j'ai senti à ce moment-là. (Sirius eut un sourire en coin.) On est tous un peu surprotecteurs depuis ce temps-là.

— Je présume que vous l'avez amenée à Sainte-mangouste, demanda Harry.

Sirius confirma d'un hochement.

— C'était difficile et cela a duré un moment. Lily a été un mois dans le coma. James était une complète épave, il se blâmait pour tout.

— Et moi — l'autre moi?

— Mort-né. Le sort a pris la vie de Harry au lieu de celle de Lily.

Harry fixa le vide un long moment.

— Merci de m'avoir dit ce qui était arrivé.

Sirius attendit de rencontrer le regard d'Harry.

— De rien, dit-il avant de se relever avec ses mains. Par contre, je veux des histoires vraiment embarrassantes en échange.

Harry éclata de rire.

Il sonnait assurément comme James.


	11. Chapter 11

_Peut-être que s'y je mettais le feu à la maison, elle serait purifiée, songea Sirius au alentour de onze heure._

Sa petite " conversation" avec Harry n'était pas vraiment allée plus loin après lui avoir raconté l'histoire de la première défaite de Voldemort. Ils avaient été interrompus par l'arrivée d'Hermione Granger, qui avait apparemment été chargé de ce que l'ordre avait surnommé " la corvée Harry". Ronald Weasley n'était pas de corvée, mais il s'y était fait tout de même entraîner.

La venue d'Hermione n'avait rien eu de silencieux. Elle était apparue avec non moins de vingt livres et avait commencé à bombarder Harry de questions. Harry avait effectivement rit avant de les accueillir avec un plaisant bonjour et en les questionnant pour savoir s'ils avaient déjà mangé leur petit-déjeuner.

La née-moldu avait eu la décence de rougir à son impolitesse tandis que le Weasley bondissait sur l'offre de nourriture.

Sirius avait abandonné Harry aux loups peu après avoir consommé un véritable repas (le café et le pain grillé qu'il avait mangé antérieurement n'ayant pas fait l'affaire). Les questions d'Hermione lui donnaient la migraine et il avait besoin de temps pour assimiler la conversation qu'ils avaient eue plus tôt. Il ignora expertement l'expression trahie de Harry.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry était sûrement toujours en train d'essayer en vain d'apaiser la curiosité d'Hermione. En ce qui le concerne, Sirius, était retourné à la tout aussi vaine tâche qu'était le nettoyage de la maison.

Oui, un bon feu purificateur. Ça ne serait même pas difficile. Seulement un petit sort et WHOOSH!

« Mr. Black »

Sirius cligna des yeux et se tourna pour regarder la fille aux cheveux broussailleux qui était soudainement apparue dans son salon.

« C'est seulement Sirius. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Harry? Et Ron », ajouta-t-il après un moment de réflexion.

Elle soupira.

« Ils parlent de Quiddich. Je ne peux même pas garder c'est deux- là concentrer sur des sujets plus importants. »

Sirius retient un rire à son expression indignée, mais ne put cacher un léger sourire.

« Il y a un nombre limité de choses qu'un gars peut dire à propos des voyages interdimensionnels.

— Mais, c'est si fascinant! s'exclama Hermione. L'apparition de Harry prouve que de nombreuses théories sont vraies!

— Et, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour t'aider? l' interrompit Sirius en empêchant la jeune fille de continuer à déblatérer. Il avait découvert, depuis le court laps de temps qu'il la connaissait, qu'elle pouvait continuer à parler pendant des lustres s'il la laissait faire.

— Hé bien, je cherchais le sort que Harry avait mentionné, Anima letum ritus, de l'irritation traversa son visage. Il a dit vrai. Je n'ai rien trouvé, mais j'ai quand même quelque chose sur la connexion de l'esprit. »

Sirius cligna des yeux.

« La connexion de l'esprit?

— Vous ne vous en souvenez pas? Harry l'a mentionné comme d'un constituant important du sortilège. L'âme vivante doit être connectée de par l'esprit à la cible du sortilège. »

Sirius se le rappelait, vaguement.

« Pourquoi m'en parles-tu »

Hermione mordit ses lèvres.

«Bien, j'en ai parlé au Professeur Dumbledore, mais il ne semblait pas s'en inquiéter. Et je sais que si le Professeur Dumbledore pense que c'est okay, je ne devrais pas m'en tracasser.

— Mais? invita Sirius

— Mais, je ne peux pas m'enlever de la tête que c'est important. Je pense... Je pense qu'Harry est l'âme vivante qu'il a mentionnée. Je veux dire que, comment aurait-il pu en savoir autant à propos du sortilège autrement? Et je sais que je viens seulement de le rencontrer, mais je sens que je le connais déjà et qu'elle gesticula frénétiquement. Et qu'il a besoin qu'on prenne soin de lui? Que quelque part il est important?

— Comme s'il était une majeure partie de ta vie et que si tu cherchais suffisamment loin dans ta mémoire tu t'en souviendrais, fournit Sirius en pensant à ses propres sentiments confus envers Harry, même s'il connaissait déjà son identité.

— Exactement, cria Hermione. Et Ron n'a rien dit, mais ces deux là ont juste... Connecté. C'est comme s'ils avaient été les meilleurs amis depuis toujours, mais ils se sont réellement rencontrés, il y a quelques heures seulement. »

Sirius soupira et prit une chaise. Il fit un geste à Hermione pour qu'elle fasse de même. Elle l'ignora et fit à la place les cent pas sur le tapis.

«Son sortilège m'inquiète. Il a dit qu'il lui fallait l'énergie de huit âmes morte, lesquels devaient avoir une connexion positive avec l'âme vivante. Je n'y avais pas pensé à ce moment-là, mais il parlait de personnes mortes! D'utiliser l'âme de personnes qui l'aimaient pour donner de la puissance au sort!

— Tu crois qu'il est dangereux? questionna Sirius.

— Non! nia Hermione avec véhémence. Je crois que le sort la blessée. Qu'il a fait dommage, l'a changé ou quelque chose comme ça. Et je ne parle même pas de la connexion de l'esprit. La cible était Tu-Sais-Qui, V-Voldemort. Si je suis exacte et qu'Harry est l'âme vivante cela veut dire qu'il avait, a peut-être toujours, une connexion de l'esprit avec Voldemort.»

Sirius se figea, un sentiment d'horreur l'infiltrant.

«Tu n'es pas certaine, non? réussit-il a dire. Tu n'es pas sûr qu'Harry soit l'âme vivante."

Hermione fut décontenancée.

«Hé bien, non. Pas à cent pour cent. »

Sirius, lui, était sûr. Albus l'avait dit lui-même dans la conversation qu'il avait surprit.

«C'était toi qui as détruit le Voldemort de ton monde. Tu étais l'âme vivante. »

Harry ne l'avait pas nié.

Et plus tard, lorsque Sirius lui avait demandé ce qui lui était arrivé, Harry était devenu livide.

Respire, Black, continue juste de respirer.

«Parle-moi de la connexion de l'esprit, demanda Sirius soudainement. Tu as dit que tu avais trouvé quelque chose.»

Hermione sortit une feuille de parchemin.

«C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver. Je l'ai copié mots à mots.»

Sirius le saisit et lu.

De la connexion des esprits

_Il y a deux catégories de connexion de l'esprit, celles qui se produisent de façon naturelle et celles de façon artificielle. Dans la première catégorie, il y a deux sous catégories. Les premiers types sont: les âmes sœurs .Ce ne sont pas nécessairement des amants (en fait, les âmes sœurs sont souvent d'amers ennemis incapables de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre), mais deux inextricables esprits liés ensemble par le courant naturel de la magie. Les deuxièmes types sont : les âmes jumelles. Les théories interdimensionnelles sont largement d'accord pour dire qu'il est possible pour une personne d'exister dans des univers séparés dus à une très rare variété de connexion de l'esprit. Ainsi, deux corps ou plus de différentes dimensions peuvent être habités par la même âme, faisant d'eux une personne tout en étant aussi deux individus. Une intéressante théorie même si moins accepté, ajoute que certaines informations seraient partagées par les différents individus de la même âme._

_Les termes utilisés pour la seconde catégorie, la connexion de l'esprit artificielle, sont source de débat. Je dois donc, pour les besoins de ce texte, oublier le plus commun usage des termes magie blanche et noir dû à leur sens parfois trompeur. Je préfère, plutôt, faire référence à des connexions positives ou négative, cependant je le fais non sans hésitation. Dans les deux cas positifs ou négatifs ces connexions sont conçues par magie- la magie des sorciers et sorcières. La différence entre les deux réside dans l'intention de la conception. Les connexions positives viennent de la magie conçue dans le but de créer une connexion de l'esprit (sans se soucier de la magie blanche ou noir du sort et/ ou rituelle). Le rituel du lien du mariage en est le plus commun exemple, même si la connexion qu'il crée peut se briser. Certains des anciens liens d'esclavage tombent aussi dans cette catégorie. La connexion négative quant à elle est le résultat de magie de haut niveau- généralement de la magie noire- qui a mal tourné. Cette dernière catégorie est extrêmement rare et les conditions qui font que cette sorte de magie tourne parfois mal sont inconnues. Les spéculations sur ce sujet sont variées, larges et sans aucune preuve. Par contre, ce qui est connu c'est que ceux qui sont porteurs d'une connexion négative tendent à être instables. La dépression, l'anxiété et la folie peuvent être les symptômes d'une connexion négative. Même les porteurs les plus stables de cette sorte de connexion tendent à montrer un troublant manque de soins pour leur propre bien-être._

«C'est tout?» demanda Sirius

Hermione hocha la tête.

«L'auteur a abruptement changé de sujet après cela »

Sirius ferma les yeux. Cela ne laissait qu'une question.

Quelle catégorie de connexion avait Harry avec Voldemort ?


	12. Chapter 12

Je veux y être

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du souper que Sirius revit Harry.

— Hé Sirius!, le salua Harry, un sourire sur le visage. Où étais-tu passé toute la journée?

— Je nettoyais, lui répondit Sirius, incapable de garder le sourire.

En fait, c'était à moitié vrai. Il avait fait le ménage une bonne partie de la journée, enfin, jusqu'aux déclarations surprenantes d'Hermione. Le reste du temps, il avait essayé de concilier les nouvelles informations obtenues avec la démence qu'était Harry.

Appuyé contre le mur, il regarda Harry, qui dansait tout en mettant la dernière touche à leur repas. Il éclata de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de ce dernier.

— Quoi? demanda le jeune sorcier.

— Tu es d'excellente humeur ce soir, commenta Sirius

— Je -..., hésita Harry, je suppose.

— Où sont Ron et Hermione?

— Rentrés chez eux.

Harry leva une main pour interrompre tout ce que Sirius aurait pu vouloir dire.

— Je sais qu'il est censé avoir toujours deux personnes avec moi dans la maison, mais Hermione brûlait d'envie de faire de nouvelle recherche et-...

Sirius agita les bras pour le faire taire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Plack. Je sais très bien que tu ne vas pas t'enfuir. En fait, je pensais justement dire à Albus que toutes ces mesures de restriction sont ridicules.

Harry arrêta de remuer la soupe.

— Pour de vrai?

— Bien sûr, répondit Sirius. Pourquoi te mentirais-je?

— Pour me faire une blague, répliqua Harry immédiatement.

— Nah, raisonna Sirius. Ce serait une très mauvaise plaisanterie.

— Merci, murmura Harry. Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule.

— C'est fait pour ça les parrains, non?

Harry laissa tomber sa cuillère de bois.

— Je m'en fichtre de ce que tu as dit. Je m'en fichtre que tu ne sois pas le même Harry. Je te revendique comme filleul, c'est compris?

Sirius observa le jeune homme, qui avait de la difficulté à garder son contrôle.

Le sorcier plus âgé fit un sourire rassurant à son filleul.

— Tu n'as pas à me répondre à l'instant, Plack.

Sirius attrapa un verre dans l'armoire et commença à mettre la table.

— Au fait, demanda-t-il joyeusement. Comment as-tu fait pour convaincre Hermione de partir. Elle ne semble pas du genre à abandonner ses engagements comme ça.

Harry rougit.

— Heu… et bien, je lui ai peut-être dit que Remus dormait dans l'une des chambres.

Sirius laissa échapper un rire profond.

Lorsque Sirius se leva le matin suivant, un hibou l'attendait dans la cuisine avec une copie de la Gazette du sorcier. Il offrit paresseusement une récompense au hibou et déposa quelques pièces de monnaie dans le sac que celui-ci transportait, avant de prendre sa copie du journal.

Détraqueurs déserteurs! Des victimes du baiser aux portes du ministère!

_Le monde magique redoutait les conséquences du raid de la prison d'Azkaban survenu ce mercredi. Vous-savez-qui était à l'origine de l'évasion de ses serviteurs incarcérés à la dernière guerre._

_Même si cette nouvelle est terrifiante à elle seule, c'est la disparition des gardiens d'Azkaban qui a mis le ministère britannique en alerte. Nos pires craintes ont été confirmées, les détraqueurs sont maintenant du côté de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom._

_Six victimes du baiser du détraqueur ont été retrouvées au seuil du ministère tôt ce matin. Bien que le ministériat n'ait pas encore révélé l'identité de ses malheureuses victimes, il a été attesté que ces six personnes étaient né-moldu et travaillaient pour le ministère._

_Voir Ministre A2_

Sirius laissa le journal tomber sur la table.

— Eh merde! siffla-t-il. L'animagus soupira en se frottant le visage d'une main.

Si c'était un signe, alors il indiquait que la guerre venait de prendre un sérieux tournant. L'ordre savait pour les détraqueurs, mais c'était une chose de savoir et une autre de le voir écrit noir sur blanc à la une de la gazette.

Comment allaient-ils faire? Un patronus pouvait garder un détraqueur à distance, cependant il ne pouvait pas le détruire. Et s'ils étaient trop nombreux…

Sirius frissonna à cette pensée. Une créature qui littéralement vous suçait votre joie de vivre, vous laissant uniquement vos souvenirs les plus douloureux. Une créature qui pouvait tout simplement vous voler votre âme. C'était la raison pour laquelle les sorciers et sorcières qui allaient à Azkaban étaient les pires criminels. Parfois, il se demandait si quiconque méritait d'y finir.

Si vous n'êtes pas fou en y entrant, vous le devenez assurément rapidement.

Sirius feuilletait les grands titres -Un article plaidant contre les détraqueurs et sa réponse du ministère- lorsqu'un second hibou arriva.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en lisant la seconde missive. Il semblerait bien que ses vacances fussent officiellement terminées.

— On dirait bien que je vais devoir parler à Albus plus tôt que je le pensais, murmura Sirius à lui-même.

— Et pourquoi?

Sirius sursauta et tourna sur lui-même.

— Harry !

Se tenant debout en t-shirt ample et pantalon, Harry ne paraissait pas se sentir désolé de lui avoir fait la peur de sa vie. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil.

— Nerveux ce matin?

Sirius roula les yeux.

— Il s'avère que je dois retourner travailler. Je commence à l'aube.

— Oh, répondit doucement Harry. Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise avec tout…

— Ouais, dit Sirius, toute bonne humeur envolée au souvenir de ce qui était arrivé ce matin. Au fait, Harry…

Cependant Harry avait déjà aperçu les gros titres du journal. Les couleurs disparaissant de son visage comme il avançait de quelque pas pour prendre la gazette.

— … Albus va sûrement faire une réunion de l'ordre ce soir, lança Sirius dans le silence soudain, en regardant avec inquiétude les mains d'Harry trembler.

— Harry est-ce que...

— Je veux y être, interrompit Harry.

— Je…Quoi?

Harry leva la tête, ses yeux verts brillant intensément.

— Je veux être à la réunion.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour refuser, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucun droit dans cette affaire.

— Je vais parler à Albus, dit-il à la place.

— Bien, répondit Harry brusquement.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Sirius se remémora le dangereux jeune homme qui était apparu dans un flash de lumière.


	13. Chapter 13

— Bonne nouvelle, annonça Sirius à Harry.

Harry leva les yeux de son livre dans l'expectative.

— Albus est d'accord pour te laisser assister à la réunion de l'ordre de ce soir, continua Sirius agitant le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir avec emphase.

Au lieu de sembler ravi de l'apprendre, Harry apparut affligé.

— Sirius..., dit Harry. Il y a des choses... Il y a des choses que l'ordre doit savoir, mais je... Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux tout simplement pas leur dire.

Sirius l'observa soigneusement.

— Pourrais-tu me le dire?

Sa question rencontra le silence.

Sirius soupira et prit place aux côtés de Harry. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son filleul.

— Ça va aller Harry... C'est juste moi. Je vais m'inquiéter de le faire savoir aux autres. Tu n'auras même pas à être présent à ce moment-là.

Harry se dégagea.

— Je... Donne-moi quelques minutes?

Sirius hocha la tête.

Harry répondit par un sourire forcé avant de pratiquement courir hors de la pièce.  
Sirius soupira, conjurant un service de thé d'un coup paresseux de baguette.

Sirius leva les yeux dans l'expectative lorsque Harry revint dans la pièce. Il lui offrit une tasse de thé dans un geste silencieux. Harry hocha la tête.

Faisant bouillir le thé d'un simple coup de baguette, Sirius fixa Harry, regardant attentivement ses mouvements guindés et son expression fermée.

Ils furent silencieux pendant un moment en préparant leur thé et en le buvant. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il prépara sa seconde tasse que Harry commença à parler.

— En plein milieu de l'été après ma cinquième année, on m'a amené à square Grimmaurd . Les choses se passaient mal. Tu venais de mourir et Voldemort agissait en plein jour. Il y avait des attaques presque tous les jours.

Harry se déplaça légèrement.

— Comme j'étais ton héritier, j'étais maintenant le légitime propriétaire de la maison, mais je ne suis pas une relation de sang et c'est pourquoi lorsque la propriété est passée de toi à moi, il y a eu une faille. Une faille dont Kreathur a pris plein avantage. Nous l'avons découvert plus tard.

Sirius serra l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa tasse, mais garda le silence.

— Cette maison... Légitiment appartiens au chef de famille de l'ancienne et noble maison des Black, mais je n'étais pas le seul potentiel Lord Black.

Sirius fronça les sourcils pensivement.

— La place de chef de la maison des Black est censée aller à l'héritier mâle descendant de la lignée la plus direct.

— Exactement, dit Harry. Comme je suis ton filleul, j'étais ton héritier magiquement, un direct descendant dans tous les aspects, sauf par le sang. Cela faisait de moi un candidat, mais le plus direct descendant mâle relié par le sang était Drago Malefoy.

— Une faille dans l'héritage rêvassa Sirius pendant un moment. Le morveux de Malefoy avait accès à la maison, n'est-ce pas?

Harry hocha la tête.

— Et Kreathur s'est assuré de lui faire savoir.

Sirius laissa échapper un juron.

— À cause... A cause de ce qui est arrivé le jour où tu es mort, la famille Malefoy avait des problèmes avec Voldemort. Quand, Drago a découvert qu'il avait accès à square Grimmaurd-

— Il est allé directement voir le maître de son père.

— Voldemort a bien choisi son moment, dit Harry en remuant paresseusement son thé.

Sirius ne fut pas dupe un seul instant

— Les mangemorts ont attaqué durant une réunion de l'ordre.

Cette fois-ci, la série de jurons que poussa Sirius fut colorée et inventive.

Harry lui fit un faible sourire.

— Ce fut un désastre. Il y a eu beaucoup de morts... Pour moi, les plus épouvantables furent la mort d'Arthur et Molly Weasley.

Sirius pâlit, son esprit lui envoyant d'horribles images des corps de l'aimant couple Weasley.

— Je n'ai appris leur mort que bien plus tard, continua Harry bataillant pour garder le contrôle de sa voix. J'ai tout appris bien plus tard parce que j'ai été assommée tôt dans la bataille. Quand, j'ai repris connaissance j'étais dans une cellule.

Sa bouche s'assécha. Sirius fit de son mieux pour ravaler sa salive.

— Tu t'es échappé. Visiblement, tu as dû le faire.

Harry lui sourit. C'était une expression dénudée de vie, dénudée de toute chose ressemblant de près à de la joie.

— Éventuellement, mais pas sans en payer le prix.

— A ce moment-là, continua Harry. Voldemort était devenu prudent dans ces agissements envers moi. Il avait décidé de pas me tuer, du moins pas tout de suite.

Sirius comprit ce qu'il ne disait pas. Il y avait des choses pires que de mourir.

— Les cicatrices sur ton dos, murmura-t-il, dégouté.

— Le travail de Bellatrix, l'informa Harry. Un poignard enchanté. C'est les seules cicatrices de cette période que je n'ai pas pu guérir.

Je vais être malade.

— Tu as dit que Voldemort était devenu prudent, pourquoi?

— Il a essayé de me tuer auparavant. La première fois a résulté en la destruction de son corps et les autres fois il n'a pas eu plus de succès. Donc, il avait besoin de plus d'informations. Certaines qu'il a obtenues de ma part.

Harry se déplaça laissant apparaître sa détresse.

— Ce n'était pas de ta faute, déclara Sirius.

Harry lui fit un autre faible sourire.

— Il y avait une prophétie. _Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défiées, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois..._

Sirius regarda Harry alors que celui-jouait avec sa cuillère, n'osant pas encore l'interrompre.

— Il connaissait déjà une partie de la prophétie. Il a obtenu le reste de moi très rapidement après ma capture.

Sirius ne demanda pas comment. Il était certain de ne pas vouloir le savoir.

— Il avait besoin de moi mort, mais il savait déjà qu'il ne pouvait pas me tuer de façon habituelle, rit Harry.

C'était un horrible rire forcé.

— Il a donc dû faire des recherches... Sirius que sais-tu des connexions d'esprit.

— Seulement ce que Hermione m'en a dit l'autre jour, répliqua Sirius.

— Hermione? répéta Harry secouant la tête. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Elle était toujours en train de faire des recherches sur tous les mystères croisant son chemin.

— Ce n'était pas beaucoup, admit Sirius. En gros, je sais ce qu'ils sont, un peu à propos des connexions naturelles et artificielles, âme sœur et âme-jumelle et positive et négative connexion.

— Ce que l'on trouve à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, donc, dit Harry.

— Exactement, répondit Sirius.

— Les connexions négatives, fit Harry semblant distant. J'en sais plus sur eux que je n'aurais jamais voulu savoir.

Sirius frissonna.

— Tu en as une avec Voldemort.

— Oui, approuva Harry. Mais j'aurais eu de toute façon une connexion avec lui. Sais-tu comment les connexions négatives sont créées?

— Non, secoua la tête Sirius. Seulement que c'est habituellement un accident causé par de la magie puissante.

— En fait, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça, l'informa Harry. Pour qu'une connexion négative se crée, les deux personnes impliquées doivent déjà être connecté. Dans mon cas... Voldemort était- est mon âme sœur.

Sirius se figea.

— Les âmes sœurs sont d'absolu égal. Des partenaires choisis par la magie elle-même. Harry hésita. Ce n'est pas qu'on ne peut pas tuer son âme sœur, c'est seulement très très difficile. Utiliser quelque chose comme le sortilège de la mort... Et bien, c'est comme ça qu'une connexion négative est créée. La magie... Elle dénature la connexion d'une façon qui ne devrait jamais être. C'est une abomination, les derniers mots furent dits dans un murmure à peine audible.

Sirius sortie de son bouleversement à ces mots, il attrapa et serra la main de Harry fortement.

Harry ne répondit pas, perdu dans ses propres souvenirs.

— Les âmes sœurs ne peuvent pas se tuer de manière normale... Une connexion, elle prend cette force et la retourne contre ceux qui sont connectés. Cela fait que la seule personne qui peut tuer quelqu'un possédant ce type de connexion est son âme sœur. De plus, la précédente restriction s'applique toujours. Tu ne peux toujours pas tuer cette personne facilement. Voldemort était la seule personne pouvant me tuer. J'étais le seul qui pouvait le tuer, mais aucun de nous ne pouvait le faire aisément.

— Vous étiez coincé, fit simplement Sirius.

— Ouais, répondit Harry.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda Sirius ne voulant pas le savoir, mais ayant besoin de le savoir.

— J'ai été là-bas un mois pendant que Voldemort faisait des recherches. Cherchant un moyen.

Sirius avala sa salive. Un mois. Un mois complet avec des mangemorts.

— Je serais devenu fous si ce n'était de Rogue.

— Rogue! répliqua Sirius sous le choc.

Harry sourit, véritablement cette fois.

— Je le haïssais avant cela. Il me haïssait aussi, mais tu ne peux pas continuer à entretenir la haine dans ce genre de situation. Il était mon seul lien avec le monde extérieur et malgré ce que Rogue veut laisser penser à ses étudiants, il est humain. Et il aimait maman.

Sirius ne trouva rien à dire à cela. Ce n'était pas un scoop que Rogue aimait Lily.

— Ce n'était pas dans son pouvoir de me sauver seul. Il serait mort essayant, affirma Harry si fermement que Sirius ne songea même pas à argumenter.

— En fin de compte, il a réussi à donner assez d'information à l'Ordre pour que ceux-ci puissent confectionner un plan de sauvetage.

Sirius examina l'expression de Harry soigneusement.

— Le plan ne s'est pas déroulé comme il le fallait.

— Non, il a fonctionné, mais... Harry ferma les yeux sur de vieux chagrins. Remus est mort.

— Lunard? murmura Sirius, le choc et le chagrin s'entrechoquant._Il est en vie, Il est toujours vivant._

— J'ai fait quelque chose stupide après cela, dit Harry continuant son histoire. Je n'ai dit à personne ce que j'avais appris de la connexion entre Voldemort et moi. Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Je voulais seulement... Je voulais que ça s'en aille que tout disparaisse. Je me suis jeté corps et âme dans la vie normale. Dans l'école, le Quidditch et mes amis. Personne n'a rien dit.

Harry regarda pensivement sa tasse de thé maintenant froide.

— Avec le recul, il devait sûrement attendre que je craque.

Sirius pouvait l'imaginer. Qu'avait dû ressentir les proches de Harry alors qu'il attendait l'inévitable effondrement causé par un mois de captivité- un mois de torture?

— Severus en a eu assez le premier, dit Harry. Il m'a entrainé dans son appartement privé et m'a dit qu'il ne me laissait pas partir avant que j'arrête de nier ce qui était arrivé.

Harry rit.

— Cela a pris une semaine. Severus a respecté sa parole. Il ne m'a pas laissé partir sous aucun motif. Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de ce qui était arrivé, attendant une réponse de ma part.

Et soudainement Sirius ressentit un peu de gratitude envers son ancien ennemi.

— J'ai craqué, mais je n'ai toujours rien dit sur la connexion de l'esprit. C'était trop. Trop difficile à gérer. Je pense... Je pense que tout le monde savait que je ne disais pas tout, mais ils ont laissé couler. Et la fin de l'année est arrivée.

Sirius s'avança sur sa chaise.

— Voldemort a introduit ses mangemorts, ils ont traversé la barrière de protection et ont attaqué Poudlard... Ce fut un bain de sang. Le professeur Dumbledore est mort dans un duel avec lui... Et mes meilleurs amis... Ron et Hermione sont morts en me protégeant.

Les mains de Harry tremblaient.

— Avant de mourir, Hermione m'a fait promettre que, peu importe ce qui arrivait, peu importe qui mourrait ou ce que Voldemort ferait, je continuerais de vivre. C'était sa dernière volonté. Si j'avais su ce que je promettais à ce moment-là.

— Tu lui as promis dit Sirius.

— Oui, répondit Harry. Mon premier serment inviolable. Il m'a gardé parmi les vivants pendant tout ce temps. Hermione savait que... Je pense qu'elle savait que sans cela... Je.

Harry laissa sa phrase en suspens, mais Sirius n'avait pas besoin qu'elle soit complète pour comprendre.

Sans ce serment, Harry se serait tué bien avant maintenant.

— Je suis heureux, murmura Sirius férocement.

Harry le regarda avec surprise.

— Je suis heureux que tu sois là.

Harry évita encore une fois son regard et continua avec hésitation.

— Severus m'a traîné hors de cette bataille, me cachant avec lui.

Sirius hocha de la tête avec approbation. Il aurait fait la même chose.

— Nos pertes furent atroces. Cela n'a pas pris de temps pour que Voldemort prenne le contrôle de Poudlard et du ministère. Severus l'a tout simplement ignoré. Il connaissait la prophétie, il savait que je serais celui qui tuerait Voldemort. Il était déterminé à commencer mon entrainement. Je me suis moqué de lui et je lui dis que c'était une perte de temps.

Harry lui fit un autre de ses sourires énigmatique.

— Je ne pense pas qu'il n'ait jamais été aussi fâché avec moi. Il m'a vilipendé, il m'a dit que j'étais un lâche, quelqu'un de stupide qui volontairement gaspillait le sacrifice que d'autres avaient fait. Lorsqu'il sa colère s'est éteint, je lui ai dit, je lui ai parlé de ma connexion avec Voldemort.

— Qu'a-t-il dit, demanda Sirius redoutant la réponse.

— Pas grand-chose au début, dit Harry. Honnêtement, il semblait sur le point d'être malade, mais il était déterminé à ce que nous trouvions un moyen. Durant ce temps, il a décidé de m'entraîner de toute façon. Comme il a lui-même dit: je vais être maudit Potter si je dois encore sauver vos fesses incompétentes des dangers dans lesquelles vous insistez à vous fourrer. Vous allez apprendre à vous débrouiller seul.

Sirius cligna des yeux et commença à rire. C'était si typique de Severus qu'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Harry lui sourit. C'était le premier moment de légèreté de la conversation. Un répit dont ils avaient désespérément besoin.

— Il a fait les deux, dit Harry. Il m'a entraîné et il a trouvé une solution.

— Anima letum ritus. L'âme des rites de la mort, Sirius avait cherché son latin finalement.

— Un rituel, dit Harry. Pas seulement un sort, mais un rituel conçu dans un unique but. Détruire les connexions de l'esprit et tuer ceux qui y sont connectés.


	14. Chapter 14

Note de la traductrice: Ce chapitre est en deux partie, assurez-vous d'avoir lu le chapitre 13 avant de lire celui-ci

Sirius inspira profondément et le fixa du regard.

Il serra et desserra les doigts autour de sa tasse de thé pendant que son cerveau assimilait les mots de Harry.

Finalement, doucement, prudemment, il énonça l'évidence.

— Mais, tu es en vie.

— C'est bien de ta part de l'avoir noté, répliqua Harry avec un sourire suffisant.

— Ne... Ne te fous pas de ma gueule, comment?

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Je n'ai pas de diplôme en théorie magique, Sirius. J'ai quelques... Idées. Des idées folles tout au plus. La plupart, je ne peux pas les expliquer tout de suite. Auparavant, il te faut connaître le reste de l'histoire.

Sirius le regarda d'un air impatient.

Harry, lui sourit. Pour une raison qui lui était complètement inconnue, il s'était détendu durant leur conversation.

Sirius eut un grognement profond.

— Ok, ok j'ai compris, Harry leva ses mains en signe de défaite. Comme tu peux te l'imaginer, Severus a piqué une crise quand j'ai suggéré de l'utiliser. Il a dit qu'il ne m'avait pas entrainée pour me regarder foutre ma vie en l'air. M'a fait promettre de ne jamais l'utiliser... Par chance¸ cette promesse n'était pas incassable. Même si je ne pouvais pas de toute façon l'utiliser. Pas à ce moment-là. Il me fallait ce que je n'avais pas, huit esprits concentrés en un point. Plus spécifiquement, huit esprits, huit morts qui... qui m'aimaient. Qui m'aimaient avec assez de force pour laisser un écho d'eux-mêmes derrière.

Le front de Sirius se fronça.

— Je ne veux pas avoir l'air grossier Harry, mais avec tout... les gens qui sont morts... Sûrement...

Harry secoua la tête.

— J'y ai pensé, j'en suis devenu obsédé. Je ne n'avais que sept noms. Papa et maman, Ron et Hermione, Dumbledore, Remus et... toi.

— Surement Molly...

— M'aimait comme un fils, confirma Harry. Mais assez pour laisser un écho? Une partie de son esprit laisser sur la terre en errance comme un fantôme dans le seul but de veiller sur moi? Non, pas tant que ça. Pas elle, pas Arthur, pas professeur McGonagall ou Maugrey... Pas une seule personne qui est morte ne m'aimait autant et il n'en manquait qu'une.

Harry sembla pensif.

— Je me demande s'il le savait.

— Harry? demanda Sirius.

Harry secoua la tête.

— Rien, où j'en étais? Les choses empiraient. Jusqu'au jour, où Severus fut attrapé,alors qu'il rapportait des vivres, par Peter Pettigrow.

Sirius se sentit glacé.

— Peter? chuchota-t-il.

— Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. Comment Queudever, de toutes les personnes, a eu le dessus sur Severus. Mais il l'a fait et Severus est mort. Comme tous les autres.

Sirius jura. Il pouvait le voir maintenant, ce qui s'était passé prenait forme, mais cela n'expliquait pas...

— Tu as utilisé Severus comme le huitième.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Tu vois, c'est la beauté de tout ça. Severus ne m'aimait pas. Ne la jamais fait, ne le fera jamais. Mais le rituel ne spécifiait pas l'amour. Seulement une connexion de grande charge d'émotion positive. Assez forte pour laisser un écho et Severus avait dédié sa vie à me garder en sécurité. L'avais promis à ma mère, à Dumbledore et même à moi. Pourquoi un petit détail comme sa mort l'en aurait empêché?

— Est-ce que ça compte? se demanda Sirius à voix haute.

Harry haussa les épaules.

— Ça n'a pas d'importance. Cela a fonctionné. J'ai d'abord tué Pettigrow- Sirius frissonna- Ensuite, j'y suis allé pour Voldemort.  
Sirius laissa tomber son visage entre ses mains.

— Harry...murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue.

Etait-il sain d'esprit? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il traverser tout cela et rester sain d'esprit?

Sirius releva a tête.

Tout de suite, en ce moment, Harry ne le semblait certainement pas.

— Et cela a fonctionné, disait Harry. Je l'ai eu. Voldemort. Je l'ai tué avec cette satanée connexion et avec le rituel.

Sirius regarda Harry prudemment. Il y avait quelque chose d'un peu fou dans ces yeux verts. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais aperçu auparavant.

— Ces connexions... Il a beaucoup de pouvoir dans les émotions humaines, Sirius. J'ai.. J'ai pris ces écho à l'intérieur de moi. Je l'ai combiné avec moi, avec mon âme et j'ai laisser tout se déchainer. C'est... J'aurais dû mourir à ce moment-là. Je pense... Je pense que je l'ai presque fait, mais tu vois j'avais promis à Hermione.

— Un Serment inviolable murmura Sirius.

— Exactement, dit Harry. Tout ce que j'ai à ce point-ci, c'est des spéculations... Mais...Je pense... Normalement, si tu fais quelque chose de contraire à un serment inviolable tu perds ta magie. Mais... Ce que j'ai promis n'a rien avoir avec la magie. Cela concernait ma vie. Ce que j'ai ... Ce que j'ai perdu, c'est ma chance de mourir.

Sirius avala difficilement sa salive.

— Es-tu ... Peux-tu...

Harry balaya ses inquiétudes.

— Je suis pratiquement sûr que je vais mourir de vieillesse un jour, cependant je ne peux ni être tuer quelqu'un d'autre, ni par moi-même. Surtout, par moi-même.

Et tu as essayé, n'est-ce pas, Sirius ne put le dire à voix haute.

— Peut-être que.. Peut-être que ce Voldemort se déclara Harry.

-Non, cria Sirius.

Leur deux tasses de thé explosèrent.

Harry releva la tête, sortit de ses pensées.

— Détend-toi, Sirius. Cela n'aurait probablement pas fonctionné de toute façon.

Sirius reprit place sur sa chaise._Quand est-ce je me suis levé?_

— Enfin bref, dit Harry toujours souriant. On m'a dit qu'au moment où Voldemort est mort- mon Voldemort évidement- un effet négatif de magie fut envoyé via la marque vers tous les mangemorts. Cela ne les a pas tué, mais c'était assez fort pour les estropier magiquement parlant. Présentement, ils en sont réduits à être qu'un peu plus que des cracmols.

Sirius secoua la tête, encore tout retourné.

— Il y a eu des conséquences, bien sûr. Mon monde ne s'est pas encore remis de ses pertes. Je... Je n'étais pas en état de l'aider. Tout ce qui s'était passé... Et les conséquences du rituel.

— Les conséquences, demanda Sirius, incertain de ce qu'il pouvait encore encaisser.

Harry lui sourit radieusement.

— Évidemment, j'ai pris des morceaux de huit personnes, J'ai littéralement aspiré l'âme de huit personnes à l'intérieur de mon âme. Ils sont... Ils sont toujours là, je pense. Une part de moi, totalement indiscernable.

_Je pense que je vais être malade._

— Est-ce que c'est pour ça que... s'interrompit Sirius incertain de la manière de le formuler.

Harry éclata de rire. Un véritable rire.

— Oh non, je suis plutôt sûr que je suis foutu à cause de mes propres raisons. Rituel ou non.

Sirius le regarda fixement.

_Et comment merde vais-je l'expliquer cela l'ordre._

Puis, une seconde pensée lui parvint, faisant bouillonner son estomac.

_Comment vais-je l'annoncer à James et Lily._


	15. Chapter 15

Sirius se souvenait encore, très clairement le jour où James lui annonça que Lily était enceinte.

Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça.

Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé, avant ce jour-là ce que James allait faire après avoir su qu'il allait être père, il lui aurait dire que son meilleur ami allait être aux anges. En effet, Sirius aurait pensé que James sauterait de joie, le crierait au monde entier. Ou peut être en faite qu'il se serait tout simplement évanoui sous le choc...

Mais au lieu de ça, Cornedrue était venu chez lui, tout calme et pensif, puis avait pris deux bières dans le réfrigérateur en n'en tendant une à Sirius, bu une gorgée dans sa propre bouteille, puis lui dit comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps :

« Au fait, Lily est enceinte ».

Puis, sans prévenir, avait souri. Et Sirius était sûr d'une chose, jamais il n'avait vu son meilleur ami aussi heureux. Aussi paisible

Sirius avait mis quelque temps pour se rendre compte de ce que son meilleur ami venait de dire.

Mais lorsque ce fut fait, il sourit comme un fou. Sirius était celui qui avait crié de joie, qui avait tapé dans le dos du futur père et c'est encore lui qui avait fait de ridicule petits pas de danse autour de sa cuisine.

« Quand ? Fille ou garçon ? » Sirius n'était pas en mesure de construire une question à proprement parlé tellement il était excité.

A ce moment-là, James avait souri comme un dément lui aussi. « Fin juillet, peut être début août. Et nous ne savons pas encore. Mais si c'est un garçon, je tiens à le nommer Harry ».

Sirius ne disait plus rien Cela prit Sirius par surprise. Il cherchait dans son esprit une personne dans la famille de James ou Lily qui s'appelait Harry mais il ne trouva personne.

« Harry ? Pourquoi ? »

James secoua la tête.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Cela sonnait bien J'ai toujours bien aimé ce prénom»

« Harry Potter » avait répété Sirius en prononçant les syllabes pour la première fois. Goûtant leur sonorité. « Lily a-t-elle accepté ? »

James secoua la tête.

« Je ne lui en ai pas encore parlé. Ça n'aura pas d'importance, si c'est une fille.»

« Ce sera un garçon » répliqua brusquement Sirius, d'une voix certaine.

James qui avait gardé le sourire, regarda Sirius et lui dit joyeusement « Tu vas être le parrain tu sais ? Que ce soit une fille ou un garçon ! »

En entendant cela, Sirius arrêta tous ses mouvements, sous le choc de cette nouvelle. « Quoi ? Moi ?» .

« Oui, Toi, » dit James. « Qui de mieux que toi, stupide cabot»

Les choses avaient commencé à dégénérer à partir de là. Mais malgré cela, Sirius pouvait se souvenir de chaque détail de chaque moment de la journée. Il pouvait se rappeler comment la guerre avait été oubliée par son meilleur ami. Comment Lily rayonnait totalement de bonheur. Comment Remus, en apprenant la nouvelle, avait eu ce petit sourire niais sur le visage. Comment Peter…

Peter… Il préférait ne pas y penser maintenant.

Ce sera pour plus tard.

Car il devait d'abord parler à James. Une fois, qu'il aura parlé à James.

Il allait d'ailleurs le faire. Car il devait parler à James. Le faire maintenant, avant la réunion de l'Ordre.

Devait-il parler à James seul à seul ? Ou Lily devait aussi être au courant ?

Et… Mon Dieu, Lily … Comment allait-elle gérer cette situation ?

Il avait pensé à leur parler d'Harry bien avant. Quand il avait découvert son identité… celle de son filleul.

Cependant, il avait tout de suite rejeté cette idée, il voulait donner une chance à Harry de le faire lui-même. Il avait voulu donner à Harry la possibilité de connaître les personnes qui auraient pu être ses parents sans personne pour se mettre en travers de son chemin.

A présent, cela n'était plus envisageable. James avait le droit de savoir.

A présent, ce n'était plus envisageable. James avait le droit de savoir. Sirius devait le lui dire… Avant qu'il ne découvre lui-même le reste. Parce que si James apprenait toute l'horreur, toutes ces mauvaises choses que Sirius avait passé une heure à vomir dans les toilettes... S'il l'apprenait avant de savoir qu'Harry était son fils...

Pas que ce soit mieux de le savoir après, mais il le devait à James. Leurs années d'amitié n'en demandaient pas moins.

Non pas que cela dérange Sirius que James apprenne la vérité, mais il devait le lui dire lui. Pour toutes ces années d'amitiés, il le lui devait…

Sirius se lécha les lèvres nerveusement, jeta une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu et cria « Godric's Hollow »

Sa tête dans les flammes vertes, Sirius fit une prière silencieuse pour que tout cela se passe bien.

Après avoir enfoncé sa tête dans la cheminée, il vit le salon de son meilleur ami. La pièce étant vide, il héla quelqu'un. Plus fort. Jusqu'à qu'il entende la voix de James.

« Sirius ? » James arriva dans le salon par l'une des portes et s'agenouilla en face de la cheminée. « Hey Pat' Quoi de … » James fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression faciale de Sirius. « Sirius ? Quel est le problème ? Qu'est–il arrivé ? »

Sirius essaya de son mieux de sourire. « Rien n'est arrivé,James, rassure-toi. Juste… Ecoute, peux-tu me rejoindre quelques minutes ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit James avec empressement. « Attends-moi, je vais prévenir Lily que je viens te voir. »

Sirius se retira de la cheminée, aspiré en arrière, se maudissant d'être un lâche. Il aurait dû dire à James d'appeler Lily pour qu'elle les rejoigne.

Toujours possible techniquement, mais…

Sirius n'était pas un homme très conscient de ses limites, mais il savait que c'était au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait faire. James serait mis le premier au courant, et par la suite, ils aviseraient tous les deux de ce qu'ils allaient dire à Lily.

La cheminée se ralluma.

« Cela a été rapide », commenta Sirius pendant que James essuyait les cendres qui étaient tombées sur lui.

« Ça m'a semblé très important »

« Ça l'est », murmura Sirius. « Tu veux un verre ? »

James le regarda attentivement

« Oui pourquoi pas », répondit-il.

Sirius se dirigea vers une armoire et en sortit une bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu ainsi que deux verres.

Prenant son verre, James leva un sourcil, mais ne prononça rien.

« Il y a une réunion de l'Ordre, ce soir », dit Sirius après un moment. « Je vais dire à tout le monde certaines…choses que j'ai apprises à propos de Ha…Plack. »

« Plack ? » répéta James. « Sirius ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

Sirius sourit face à la réaction de son meilleur ami. « Tu le sens aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

« Quoi ? » demanda James, perplexe

« De la nécessité de le protéger, ce sentiment qu'il est … »

« Quelqu'un d'important », murmura James. « Donc ce n'est pas juste Lily et moi ? »

Sirius secoua la tête négativement. « Je dirais que Remus le sent aussi et peut être même Albus »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda James. « Nous le connaissons à peine »

« Parce qu'il est important pour nous. Ou du moins... pour les gens que nous aurions pu être…ailleurs… »

« Cela n'a aucun sens »

Sirius passa ses doigts dans les cheveux et se mit à rire.

« Je suppose ».

Il marchait à travers la pièce, de long en large. « Savais-tu que chacun de nous n'a qu'une seule âme ? Qu'il n'y a qu'une seule âme pour la personne nommée Sirius Black ? Même si il y a des millions de moi là-bas dans les dimensions parallèles nous n'avons qu'une seule âme… »

James rit, mal à l'aise. « Eh bien, tu as lu tous les livres théoriques parlant de cela ? »

Sirius le regarda.

« D'accord, d'accord », déclara James. « Une seule âme pour toi et tous les autres Sirius Black. Ok ! »

« Cela vaut pour tout le monde, » dit Sirius. « Pour moi, ou pour toi, pour Lliy et… » Il prit une grande inspiration et lâcha « Pour Harry aussi »

James bougea un peu « Pourquoi parlais-tu de Plack ? »

« James... » dit Sirius. « C'est Harry. Notre Harry… Ton Harry… Merde! James ! C'est ton fils »

« Mon… » James posa son verre, prit une profonde inspiration. « Sirius, ce n'est pas drôle. » James secoua la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi parles-tu de mon fils ? »

« Tu te rappelles, tu avais dit que si tu avais un fils, tu l'appellerais Harry » répondit Sirius. « Je suppose que cela est valable pour tous les James ».

« Tu…Tu veux dire que…Plack… Harry est… » James s'assit, encore sous le choc. « Tu ne peux pas être sérieux » murmura-t-il. « Il ne peut pas être… »

« L'as-tu bien regardé James ? Il est ton portrait craché… Sauf - »

« Sauf ses yeux. Il a les yeux de Lily, » continua James douloureusement. « Pourquoi n'avons-nous rien remarqué ? »

Sirius soupira.

« Harry est le meilleur pour t'expliquer cela ,mais cela a un rapport avec un sort sur lui. Un sort de Glamour, mais en plus complexe. »

James hocha la tête, un air hébété collé sur son visage. « Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas…Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? A moi ? Et…et à Lily ?

« Je ne sais pas », admit Sirius. « Mais d'après moi il n'est pas assez sûr de lui. Vous…Vous êtes tous les deux morts quand il était bébé… »

James ferma les yeux. « Il a grandi sans nous »

« Il dit.. .Il dit qu'il n'est pas notre Harry. Qu'il ne peut pas l'être, » ajouta Sirius. « Mais … » Sirius secoua la tête. « Je voulais lui laisser le temps de vous le dire…lui-même, mais vous aviez besoin de savoir la vérité. Maintenant, avant la réunion de ce soir. »

« Pourquoi ? » murmura James, toujours plongé dans un état de choc.

« : Parce qu'il a pire… Bien pire»

James prit un moment pour se calmer avant d'attraper son verre et d'en boire le contenu.

« Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais »


End file.
